Caminos de arena
by Ine-capa
Summary: Posible futuro, post Shippuuden. Gaara viaja a Konoha para defenderla de un desastre. Allí se reencuenta con Lee. Con el tiempo surje algo entre ellos... Neji está celoso? Shonenai, LeeGaa. Romance, drama, y humor! UP: EPILOGO Recorriendo Caminos de Arena
1. Llegada a Sunagakure

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avanzaban entre las dunas bajo el cálido sol del atardecer, dando gigantescos saltos sin emitir apenas sonido alguno. Solo arena, en todas las direcciones. Los dos shinobi de Konoha llevaban ya tres días de viaje, y sentían la necesidad de descansar finalmente en una habitación bajo techo, en un cómodo futon, para poder reponer fuerzas.

-"Ya estamos cerca. Puedo ver la aldea más adelante."

-"Entendido."

Aún así, ninguno de los dos era el tipo de persona que reconocería su cansancio. Orgulloso por su ascensión a jounin, Hyuuga Neji conocía sus responsabilidades como líder en una misión y jamás hubiera dado a su equipo un mensaje de cansancio o debilidad, puesto que es responsable de exigir siempre lo mejor de sí mismo y predicar con el ejemplo. Esta vez su grupo estaba complementado por un único y energético chuunin: conocido como "la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha", el shinobi Rock Lee. Éste último no se reconocería algo de cansancio ni siquiera a sí mismo. Siempre estará orgulloso de saber que es uno de los pocos elegidos, capaces de alcanzar Sunagakure en tan sólo un día y medio.

Mantener el paso veloz en el desierto estaba empezando a volverse bastante agotador, pero mientras el sol finalmente se perdía despacio por entre las dunas del horizonte, se empezaban a divisar las gigantescas paredes que amurallan la aldea oculta más importante del país del Viento. Allí aguardaban pacientemente su llegada el Kazekage, sus hermanos y otros tantos regidores.

Gaara se encontraba sentado en su despacho, contemplando las primeras estrellas aparecer a través de las pequeñas ventanas circulares, ventanas por las cuales entraba la única luz que alumbraba la habitación. Hacía tiempo que había logrado convertirse en Kazekage con su esfuerzo y voluntad; así tambien, hacía tiempo que Shukaku había sido arrancado, robado de su cuerpo. Las cosas habían dado un giro crítico en su vida desde que formó parte del intento de invasión a Konoha, hacía más de tres años. Pero la memoria, sus recuerdos seguían allí intactos, recuerdos que fueron su principal enemigo durante esos años de reafirmación y de logros, recuerdos que lo seguían atormentando cada noche aún hasta ese día, recuerdos de odio, de muerte y en cierta forma, recuerdos de unos oscuros y poderosos celos, fuertemente arraigados a su pecho, cada vez que veía en otros lo que él no podía alcanzar con sus propios brazos.

Para poder soportar la locura, llegó a un primer acuerdo consigo mismo. Tendría que aceptar todas las muertes que había provocado. No había vuelta atrás para aquellos que habían abandonado este mundo bajo la impía presión de su arena maldita, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ser perdonado, más que seguir viviendo y dedicar todo su poder a salvar nuevas vidas, esperando que algún día su alma sea salvada. Respecto de aquellos que habían sido heridos, pero que seguían con vida e incluso le dieron una oportunidad de comenzar un nuevo camino: Por ellos sí que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario.

El primero en abrir sus ojos y tenderle su mano había sido Uzumaki Naruto, aquel shinobi inquieto de cabello rubio como el sol y profundos ojos azules que hizo lo imposible por rescatarlo del abismo en que él mismo se había sumido tiempo atrás. Gaara ya había pedido su perdón, y las disculpas habían sido aceptadas por Naruto, aunque los sentimientos de Gaara aún lo hacían pensar que jamás terminaría de perdonarse a sí mismo. No fue tan fácil obtener el perdón de otras personas, por lo general mucha gente no podía entender la presión y las circunstancias bajo las cuales se había criado Gaara. Existían quienes aún lo veían como a un monstruo, pero su número se había reducido considerablemente.

De todas las cosas que tenía pendientes, había una que lo molestaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Había habido una situación en la que se había rebajado suciamente a intentar asesinar a sangre fría a una persona que, no sólo no se había enfrentado a él en combate, sino que ni siquiera se encontraba consciente en aquel momento. Esa misma persona había puesto su confianza en él más tarde, lo había considerado un compañero, un igual, y había luchado a su lado. Desde entonces volvió a cruzarse en su camino en un par de ocasiones, pero jamás tuvo el tiempo ni el coraje como para confesarle aquello que lo perseguía en sus pensamientos.

Mientras miraba como nuevas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo, se preguntaba si sería ésta la vez en que podría hacerlo finalmente. A sólo unos minutos de allí, los dos shinobi de Konoha se identificaban ante los guardias de la puerta principal de Sunagakure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

Shinobi: Ninja

Jounin: Ninja de rango superior

Chuunin: Ninja de rango medio

Sunagakure: Aldea de la arena


	2. Bienvenida

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Ah! ¡Al fin llegaron! Bienvenidos." – Kankurou saludó a Neji y a Lee una vez llegaron al edificio del Kazekage.

- "Buenas noches, Hyuuga Neji y Rock Lee de la aldea oculta de Konoha se presentan, enviados por Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama, estamos a su servicio y a sus órdenes."

- "Buenas noches! Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitábamos Sunagakure!" – añadió Lee a las palabras de Neji. Temari apareció también y saludó sonriente a los dos jóvenes.

- "Me alegra ver que llegaron sin problema. Gaara los está esperando en su despacho, pueden pasar. Ah, Hyuuga-san, me gustaría hablar contigo después si es posible" – pidió la atractiva kunoichi.

- "Entendido. Con su permiso."

Lee y Neji pasaron al cuarto donde les esperaba Gaara. Había encendido varias pequeñas lámparas en las paredes que daban una cálida luz tenue hacia el techo, iluminando toda la habitación con un relajante color canela. El pelirrojo shinobi se encontraba parado tras su despacho y sonreía gentilmente en gesto de bienvenida –"Adelante".

Hacía varios meses, casi un año, que Lee no veía a Gaara. La última vez había sido durante una visita que el Kazekage había hecho a Konoha, pero sólo lo vio de lejos y no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él. Desde su cambio de actitud, Gaara era para Lee un perfecto ejemplo de trabajo duro, pero no a nivel físico sino mental. Gaara era totalmente desconfiable a nivel personal y emocional, así como lo era Lee en el campo de batalla. A través de un durísimo trabajo y mucho esfuerzo, Gaara se había transformado en una persona en la cual depositaba su confianza toda una nación, una persona que se preocupa por los demás antes que por sí mismo, y que era lo suficientemente estable como para tomar las decisiones correctas aún encontrándose bajo presión en una situación crítica. Ir en contra de su naturaleza, en contra de su _nombre_, fue como la lucha de Lee contra su carencia de talento.

- "Kazekage-sama, es un honor saludarlo". –Si había un experto en protocolo, ese era Neji.

- "¡Buenas noches, Gaara-sama!"

- "Bienvenidos a Sunagakure. ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?"

- "Sí, señor, no tuvimos ningún inconveniente. Todo está dispuesto para acompañarlo mañana a Konoha" –contestó Neji.

- "Muy bien. Espero que su estancia esta noche sea placentera. Pueden cenar y descansar para estar listos mañana."

- "Muy bien, señor" –añadió Lee.

- "¿Tienen alguna duda sobre mañana?"

- "No, señor. Como se nos ordenó, seremos sus ojos y su fuerza en este viaje a Konoha, si nos presta usted su defensa impenetrable" –explicó Neji, resumiendo en pocas palabras la táctica diseñada por Tsunade al formar el equipo para esta misión.

- "Entendido, Tsunade-sama hizo una buena elección" –esto hizo sentir orgulloso a Lee. Habían quienes pensaron que sólo un chuunin era poco para cerrar el equipo, y quería probar lo contrario.

- "Entonces, si me permiten, me retiraré por hoy. Podrán cenar, Temari los guiará al comedor y después, a sus habitaciones."

- "Muchas gracias" –contestaron los dos shinobi antes de hacer una reverencia y dejar la habitación.

Afuera Temari los estaba esperando, y tras guiarlos al comedor donde les sirvieron la especialidad del lugar (carne de algún animal del desierto desconocido para ellos, con unas deliciosas especias) preguntó a Neji por los próximos exámenes chuunin. Por lo visto serían parte del comité organizador ella y Shikamaru, como todos los años, y aún cuando faltaban más de tres meses, ya estaban haciendo preparativos...

Después de cenar por su cuenta, Gaara quiso asegurarse de que sus invitados estaban a gusto. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que alguien visitaba la aldea, generalmente eran casos como éste en el que se quedaban transitoriamente en medio de un viaje o para prepararse para volver. Desde que se había convertido en Kazekage, y quizás como efecto secundario de querer ser amable cuando había sido todo lo contrario, ahora Gaara tenía ciertos comportamientos que lo hacían parecer, en ocasiones, demasiado atento. Después de visitar a Neji para corroborar que se encontraba cómodo y atendido, se dirigió hacia donde se estaba alojando Lee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

Godaime: Quinta

Kunoichi: Ninja mujer


	3. Partida

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOC TOC (cero creatividad onomatopéyica 8D)

_...está abierto..._

- "Gaara-ku-.. eh.., Gaara-sama?"

- "Sumimasen... Rock-san"

- "Ah¡adelante! Sólo estaba.. mirando el desierto."

Lee se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía el marco de ventana más ancho que hubiera visto. La ventana era redonda, como un ojo de buey enorme que daba hacia el vasto pueblo que se levantaba sobre las arenas del desierto, y ofrecía un amplio espacio para sentarse a observar. Lee amagó a levantarse.

- "No es necesario" – lo detuvo Gaara mientras caminaba hacia la ventana despacio – "está bien."

- "Uhm.. de.. ¿desea sentarse también?"

- "Un" – asintió, y se sentó del lado opuesto, enfrente de él.

- "¿Te gusta esta habitación?"

- "¡Sí! Tiene una vista magnífica."

- "¿Cómo estuvo la cena¿Los atendieron debidamente?"

- "Si, si... todo fue de mi agrado, Gaara-sama."

- "Me alegro. No es necesario que seas tan formal" –añadió Gaara antes de mirar la porción de desierto que se veía detrás de las murallas de la ciudad. Lee miró a Gaara y notó lo mucho que había cambiado desde el momento en que lo conoció. El esfuerzo había dado fruto, y frente a él estaba una persona preocupada y amable.

- "Gracias por preguntar... Gaara-san"

- "De nada. ...¿Estabas mirando la luna?"

- "Si, se ve espléndidamente desde aquí."

- "Si... Hace mucho tiempo que la observo, cada noche"

- "Este.. Gaara-san..."

- "¿Si?"

- "¿Es verdad que... nunca duermes?"

- "...Así es. Si te preguntas por qué lo hago..."

- "De hecho, sí."

- "Aquel que es Jinchuuriki del ichibi Shukaku corre esa suerte. Shukaku tomará control del cuerpo que habita siempre que le sea posible... Dormir significa perderse a sí mismo y causar destrucción indiscriminada, corriendo el riesgo de perder el control de uno mismo para siempre,"- explicó el pelirrojo "bajo... la presión y el miedo a que eso ocurra... es casi imposible dormir".

- "Entonces... ahora que Shukaku no está... ¿no podrías dormir normalmente?" –preguntó curioso Lee.

- "...a veces lo hago" –concluyó el tema Gaara, aunque no fuera cierto. La verdad es que prefería no hablar más del tema, pues no era fácil ni tampoco necesario explicarle a otros que el temor no lo había abandonado del todo, como un reflejo, como un instinto de supervivencia.

- "... jamás entenderé lo que sentiste al llevar a Shukaku en tu interior... ¡pero sí sé que superaste algo terrible con mucha valentía! Demostraste una voluntad inquebrantable al convertirte en Kazekage y luchar por el reconocimiento de todos. ¡Sin duda eres un gran ejemplo de lo que significa trabajar duro! Por eso te admiro... cambiaste mucho con respecto a como eras cuando te conocí, en Konoha- "

En ese mismo momento, Gaara se postró ante él.

- "Perdóname."

- "..¿Eh?"

- "Te pido disculpas... por lo que hice en el pasado. Aunque lo entenderé si no soy perdonado" –Levantó un poco la vista. Gaara sin dudas sonaba angustiado. Las palabras que estaba diciendo Lee habían provocado una horrible sensación de angustia en el pecho de Gaara. Cada vez que recordaba el pasado, los sentimientos de culpa lo invadían en contra de su voluntad. Notando ésto, y deseando terminar con esa angustia, Lee se apuró en responder:

- "Claro que te perdono. Puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres el mismo de antes. Confío en tí."

- "... gracias." –El perdón de Lee era un alivio. Pero otra parte de Gaara seguía sufriendo, había algo pendiente que debía confesarle a Lee respecto de ese pasado. Pensó que en esta oportunidad sería capaz de confesarlo... "Esto... yo..."

- "Pero no tienes que disculparte. Yo en tu lugar habría reaccionado igual, o quizás peor... si hubiera tenido que soportar lo que tú soportaste." –Lee conocía la historia de Gaara. La falta absoluta de afecto. Los intentos constantes de asesinato. La imposibilidad de morir, y un poder desmesurado que lo consumía sin dejarlo descansar. Sí, Lee sabía que, de haber sido él, jamás habría podido regresar del mundo de la locura.

Gaara sentía ahora que le sería imposible confesar –"Creo que soy yo... quien no se podrá perdonar a sí mismo nunca." –No, nunca se perdonaría haber intentado matarlo cuando se hallaba inconsciente en aquel hospital. Y sólo por meros _celos_. Sólo porque vio una demostración de afecto hacia él por parte de su sensei cuando intentaba acabarlo en batalla. _Fui a buscarlo al hospital para acabar con su vida..._ después de haberle roto un brazo y una pierna, y con ellos todo el trabajo que significaba alcanzar su sueño de ser un ninja. Si había personas que habían inspirado a Gaara a luchar en contra de su destino, esos habían sido Uzumaki Naruto y Rock Lee. No, nunca podría confesarle...

- "¡Ahora tienes mucha gente con la que puedes contar! Tanto tus hermanos, como la gente de Sunagakure y por supuesto todos nosotros en Konoha... somos compañeros. Y por supuesto, como todo joven en la primavera de la vida¡tienes excelentes amigos!"

- "¿Amigos?" – _¿Acaso me considera... su amigo? Después de todo lo que..._

- "Así es, como por ejemplo... Uzumaki Naruto." –_Uzumaki... Naruto... si. Ahora somos amigos._ La persona que primero le abrió las puertas y le dió la oportunidad de cambiar. La persona que más tarde luchó hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para salvarle la vida más allá de la muerte. El agradecimiento sería eterno, y la deuda impagable.

- "Gracias por esta charla. Será mejor que vaya a descansar ahora..."

- "¿Vas a dormir?" –preguntó Lee sonriendo.

- "Si... descansa por favor." –Sin añadir nada más, Gaara se levantó y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

Ya en sus aposentos, se recostó. Si hay algo que no haría esa noche, eso era dormir. Estaba demasiado distraído pensando en la charla que acababa de tener con Lee. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que hablaba de su pasado; la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban preferían hablar sólo del presente o del futuro en su presencia. Quizá lo hacían por respeto, quizá por miedo a desencadenar una situación incómoda innecesariamente... pero lo cierto es que un poco de reconocimiento de vez en cuando ayudaba a aliviar la pesada carga de Gaara. Esta vez, como en una ostra, quien antes hubiera sido sin duda un intruso en su impenetrable coraza, hoy se había convertido en una hermosa perla.

Tras dejar a Kankurou a cargo de los quehaceres del Kazekage (lo cual no resultó ningún problema para él, sino más bien se podría decir que lo disfrutaba) los tres ninja se equiparon y prepararon para el viaje a Konoha. Viajarían con una formación en línea, Neji al frente como vigía, Gaara en la retaguardia como defensa y Lee en el centro como soporte inmediato para cualquiera de los dos.

El primer día fue tranquilo, muy caluroso y algo exigente a la hora de correr, sobre la arena. Al atardecer la aridez se reflejaba ya en las grietas de la tierra; se acababa poco a poco el desierto arenoso para dar paso a la zona más árida del País del Río, y por la noche acamparon cerca del primer arroyo que encontraron, no muy lejos de las primeras aldeas desde Sunagakure.

Neji se comportaba muy protector, siempre pasaba cuando se le asignaba una misión de rango A como esta. No lo hacía de forma altanera, sencillamente lo llenaba de orgullo y de honor tener responsabilidades a la altura de su cargo. Algo de su forma de ser lo había acompañado todo este tiempo. Neji era _bueno_, y todos lo sabían al igual que él. Lo bueno es que había aprendido a usar esa habilidad para contribuir a su aldea y siempre se esforzaba al máximo para mejorar y ser de ayuda a sus compañeros.

Gaara por su parte no decía mucho. Además de ser su instinto ninja, al viajar se centraba mucho en sus pensamientos y por lo general solo decía lo mínimo indispensable. Lee en cambio tomaba cada situación de la vida como un nuevo entrenamiento y su concentración en lo que hacía era constante. Quizás fue por eso que, el segundo día a la tarde, atravesando un valle entre desfiladeros, en el momento en que Neji advirtió con un grito a Gaara que lo atacaban desde la retaguardia, fue Lee quien tuvo los reflejos necesarios para detener tantos kunais como la mismísima arena que llevaba el menor de los tres shinobi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

Sumimasen: Permiso, disculpe

Jinchuuriki: Persona que posee sellado en su interior uno de los 9 demonios con cola

Ichibi: Una cola (demonio de una cola).


	4. Problemas

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "¡Gaara-sama! ¡¡ABUNAI!!" –advirtió Neji; una nube de kunais se avalanzó contra el joven que fue cubierto por su escudo de arena y a la vez defendido por el taijutsu de Lee.

- "¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrense!" exclamó tras caer a tierra éste, en su pose de lucha.

- "Querido Kazekage... ahora que no posees al bijuu..." – comenzó a decir una figura que bajaba arrastrándose a toda velocidad por la ladera de uno de los desfiladeros – "...será fácil capturarte!"

Un grupo de ninja se avalanzó contra los tres derrapando por las laderas desde una altura insospechada.

- "¡Usa la arena para protegerte, yo los detendré!" – exclamó Lee, y se avalanzó contra los tres primeros que habían logrado llegar al suelo._ ¿Desde cuándo lo trata con esa confianza? _fue lo único que atinó a pensar Neji, que tras un primer rápido análisis concluyó que la pelea estaba ganada y no necesitaba preocuparse. Tras activar su Byakugan se dispuso a frenar los ataques de los últimos kunai que los enemigos tenían pensado arrojar usando su Hakkeshou Kaiten, dejando que la arena de Gaara hiciera su parte con el Kazekage. Cuando llegaron a su alcance, empleó el Juuken para interrumpir los flujos de chakra de los ataques enemigos y contraatacar. Gaara parecía no tener problemas, la defensa era perfecta y no por uno, la arena iba tragando a quien se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente. Al parecer, no era Shukaku solamente lo que hacía a Gaara un oponente formidable.

Por su parte, Lee se sentía casi feliz de tener alguien con quien pelear, la falta de entrenamiento de batalla los últimos días lo estaba dejando relajarse demasiado. Enfrentándose a un grupo de 4 ninja, esquivaba cada golpe y aprovechaba el impulso de los atacantes para dominar cada movimiento y volverlo en su contra. De repente... todo comenzó a ocurrir apenas más deprisa de lo que Lee esperaba... por alguna razón era incapaz de seguir el ritmo de los enemigos y esquivar se volvió una tarea casi imposible; notó el olor de un gas que pudo reconocer de otra misión, se estaba entorpeciendo...

- "¡¡AAAHHG!!"

- "¡¡LEE!! – atinó a exclamar Neji – "¡muévete de ahí!"

- "RYUUSA BAKURYUU" – una cantidad gigantesca de arena creada de la tierra se abalanzó contra los enemigos, esquivando a Lee que había sido herido en el muslo izquierdo y se encontraba en el piso. Creando lo que parecía un desierto, la arena absorbió a los enemigos que quedaban y los aprisionó hasta que yo no se oyeron sus gritos. Tras unos segundos, lo único que se movía era la fina arena que quedaba en el aire, buscando posarse en el pequeño desierto que Gaara había creado, y lo único que se escuchaba eran los reprimidos quejidos de Lee, que se sostenía la pierna con fuerza.

- "¡Lee!" Neji fue corriendo a ver como se encontraba su compañero. Había inhalado demasiado gas... y terminó por desmayarse.

Las cosas no estaban bien (). Claramente no había alquilado un bungalow, y ahora este tipo quería cobrárselo... ¿acaso no se suponía que eran gratis? Además, por más que lo amenazara nunca iba a poder alcanzarlo si seguía girando 180 grados cada vez que daba dos pasos... era todo culpa de la ostra gigante, si... tener en su interior a un príncipe resbaloso y estrella de rock no debía ser muy cómodo que digam-

- "¡LEE, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!"

- "¿N.. nani..? ...Aaawww.. mi cabeza..." – estaba en una especie de cueva en la que entraba algo de luz del atardecer. Pero todo daba vueltas...

- "¡Fuiste muy descuidado! ¿En qué estabas pensando?" – Gaara se limitaba a mirar como Neji retaba a Lee mientras revisaba su herida.

- "¡Fffs! Cuidado por favor... eso duele..."

- "No es demasiado profunda.. pero tendrás que evitar pelear por par de días, Rock-san."

- "Gracias por revisarlo, Kazekage-sama. Le haré los primeros auxilios..." –Neji se acercó a la pierna de Neji pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

- "Permíteme hacerlo a mí. Como Kazekage tuve que aprender jutsu curativos, sé lo que necesita."

- "No es necesario que lo haga, yo mismo puedo.."

- "Debo insistir."

- "..." – Neji se retiró un poco – "como usted diga, señor." – Lee miraba en silencio mientras su mente se aclaraba. Habían sido atacados, fue herido en la pierna con algo filoso y después todo se llenó de arena...

- "Escapó.."

- "¿Qué dices? –preguntó Neji.

- "Uno de ellos... el que me hirió... escapó del ataque de Gaara-san..." – Gaara y Neji se miraron. Entendían perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

- "Rock-san, Necesito que te quites la ropa. Voy a cerrar la herida y curarla con cuanto chakra sea prudente gastar, es necesario que estés listo en caso de que tengamos que correr." – pidió Gaara.

- "De acuerdo... p-pero por favor, llámame Lee... no me gusta como suena 'Rock-san'." – pidió tímidamente Lee. Neji se sentó un poco más lejos y sólo los miro con una expresión de un nivel de seriedad que solo un Hyuuga como él podía alcanzar. Debía ser él, como guía y líder del grupo, quien se encargara de la herida de su propio compañero...

La fría roca del piso era todo menos cómoda contra la piel desnuda, pero Lee prefirió no quejarse. Bastante problemas había causado ya con su accionar. Era por cosas como éstas por las cuales Lee aún no había alcanzado el grado de jounin. La concentración y la profesionalidad no eran sus mejores cualidades, sino que en ocasiones se impacientaba e incluso confiaba de más. Una sensación cálida y placentera lo sacó de sus pensamientos... Gaara había comenzado a tratarlo con su chakra.

Esa noche se quedaron en esa misma cueva. En contra de su opinión, Lee se dedicaría exclusivamente a quedarse quieto y centrar su energía en su muslo. Gaara y Neji haría turnos para vigilar la entrada y recuperar fuerzas para seguir avanzando al otro día. Sólo que... cuando llegó el turno de Neji, nunca fue despertado. Gaara había decidido encargarse personalmente de los que intentaron atacarlos a costa suya. Habiendo cubierto la entrada de la cueva por completo con una sólida pared de arena camuflada, se encontraba acostado a la interperie, sólo cubierto por una especie de techo bajo hecho con arena, y a su lado reposaban dos clones de arena transformados con las apariencias de Neji y Lee.

Tardaron unas 3 horas en aparecer. Los gritos de dolor generados por el Sabaku Sousou despertaron a Neji y a Lee.

- "¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Gaara-san?"

- "Maldición, no me despertó... la salida está sellada, no podremos salir –"

- "¡Gaara-san, allá vamos!"

- "¡Dentente ahora mismo, Lee!" –Neji lo tomó por el cuello de su ropa justo a tiempo, antes de que saliera corriendo hacia la pared impenetrable. Era consciente de que, si le dejaba, Lee era capaz de abrir 3 o 4 puertas de chakra con tal de romperla.

- "¡Pero... Neji!"

- "Sólo lograrás que se abra la herida, no te permito ni que lo intentes!"

- "... de acuerdo... " –conteniendo su energía dejó de forcejear y se quedó tranquilo.

- "¡Byakugan! ... ...Oh... no puede... ser...!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

Ryusa Bakuryu: "Arenas movedizas estilo cascada", ataque de Gaara que crea suficiente arena como para simular un pequeño desierto que aplasta a los enemigos.

Hakkeshou Kaiten: "Giro celestial de palmas de los ocho trigramas", defensa giratoria de Neji.

Nani: Qué

Sabaku sousou: "Funeral del desierto" Ataque de Gaara después de atrapar a un enemigo con arena (Sabaku kyuu o "sarcófago de arena") en el cual la hace implosionar aplastando lo que haya dentro.

() Para entender los delirios de Lee: Si saben inglés y algo de Digimon 1 les invito a leer mi fanfic: "Oh my fic, oh my god" para entender todo lo que Lee ve...


	5. Preparaciones

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: Preparaciones

- "Sólo lograrás que se abra la herida, no te permito ni que lo intentes!" –le advirtió Neji.

- "... de acuerdo... " –conteniendo su energía, Lee dejó de forcejear y se quedó tranquilo.

- "¡Byakugan! ... Oh... no puede... ser..."

- "Ne.. ¿Neji?"

- "Hay por lo menos... 20, no, 25 personas ahí afuera..."

- "¡¿Qué?! ¡Debemos...!" –en un intento de librarse de Neji, Lee forcejeó cuanto pudo.

- "¡Alto! Gaara se encuentra bien... pero los 25 ninja están bajo tierra" – le informó –"Gaara puede con ellos sólo..."

Sólo cuando Lee dejó de moverse fue que Neji lo soltó. Ahí fuera ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Lo próximo que vieron a la luz de la pequeña fogata que los mantenía calientes, fue cómo la arena de la entrada se desplomaba dejando pasar a un Gaara totalmente abatido. Éste acertó a entrar tambaleándose, antes de desmayarse sobre ellos.

El viaje se alargó un día más de lo esperado. Como bien notó Neji con su Byakugan, el desgaste de chakra que requerían las grandes técnicas de Gaara ahora que Shukaku no se alojaba en él era inmenso. Eran pocas las veces que Gaara dormía, y se debían en su mayoría al cansancio generado por el uso de sus jutsu devastadores. Por eso, sólo partieron cuando se aseguraron de que se encontraba bien y listo para pelear en caso de que se encontraran con algún otro contratiempo.

Afortunadamente no se dio el caso y cuatro días después de dejar Sunagakure los tres shinobi alcanzaban las puertas de Konoha. Tras avanzar solo unos 50 metros vieron algo muy conocido: Un grupo pequeño de personas venía hacia ellos y, entre ellos, se destacaba una llamativa figura naranja de pelo amarillo.

- "¡¡Gaara-kun!! ¡Oooi, Gaara-kun-ttebayo!"

- "¿Naruto?"

- "¡Bienvenidos a Konoha!" – los saludó Sakura que se encontraba con él.

- "¿Qué tal el viaje? Se tardaron demasiado..." – añadió Shikamaru.

- "Tuvimos algunos contratiempos... mejor será reportar todo a Tsunade-sama de inmediato" –explicó Neji a quien no le hacía ninguna gracia reportarse con un día de retraso y un miembro del grupo herido.

- "Tsunade-baachan los está esperando, Neji-san, dijo que era urgente... pero ¡aaah! ...¡qué bueno es verte después de tanto tiempo!" Naruto enseguida pasó su brazo por la espalda de Gaara y, apoyándose en su hombro, se adelantó del resto del grupo con él hablándole de tú a tú como futuros iguales. Sus expectativas de convertirse en el sexto Hokage no habían cesado lo más mínimo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Gaara sólo se dejaba llevar, aunque nadie se atrevía a tratarlo así en realidad no le molestaba demasiado.

Después de acompañarlos hasta el despacho de Tsunade, Naruto y compañía se retiraron junto con Lee, dejando a Neji y Gaara con ella. Una vez se hubo retirado Neji, Tsunade pasó a explicarle la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

- "Como ya sabe, le llamamos pidiéndole ayuda para aliviar las consecuencias del vendaval que viene abatiendo varios pueblos desde el noroeste, sin amainar lo más mínimo. Pensamos que un escudo de arena podría ser suficiente para evitar daños... pero me temo que un jutsu utilizado en la Aldea de la Cascada dos días atrás lo convirtió en un tornado de dimensiones nunca antes vistas. Es inminente que comencemos los preparativos... Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda brindarnos, Kazekage-sama."

- "...haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance."

- "Muchas gracias. Voy a pedirle a Uzumaki Naruto que ayude, es quien posee más chakra de toda la aldea. Estoy segura de que podrá ser de gran ayuda. Según nos han informado, el tornado llegará mañana al atardecer. Es indispensable que analicemos todo esta tarde y descansemos bien esta noche... Ah... ¡Maldición! ¡Olvidé preparar su alojamiento!" –esto no ayudó a levantar la imagen que tenía Gaara de la Hokage de Konoha precisamente –"Desde que recibí la noticia del tornado no paré de trabajar... lo siento... tendrá que quedarse con alguien más..."

- "No es problema. Entiendo la situación."

- "El hotel Kasai, que está junto a la casa de Maito Gai, posee una suite de lujo que está disponible, si no me equivoco... Le pediré que arregle su estancia de inmediato."

- "De acuerdo." _Maito Gai... el maestro de Lee._

Después de instalarse en su habitación Gaara fue al encuentro de Tsunade y los miembros de ANBU que participarían en la protección de la aldea. Se reunirían en el techo del edificio de la Hokage, para estimar qué rango podría ser protegido por la arena.

Después de cenar Gaara se dirigió a su hotel. En la puerta lo esperaba Gai para guiarlo, y con él se encontraba Lee.

- "¡Gaara-sama! Bienvenido. Permítame que lo acompañe a su habitación." –Saludó Gai. Lee simplemente le sonrió.

- "Gracias." –repuso brevemente. Los siguió hasta la puerta del cuarto. Al parecer las habituales ganas de conversar de Gai lo habían abandonado esa noche.

- "Espero que todo sea de su agrado. Con su permiso. ¿Vamos Lee?"

- "Aah.. Gai-sensei... si me lo permite, quería hablar un poco con Gaara-san... ah, ¿si no es molestia?"

- "¿Hm?" –Gai frunció el ceño, arrugando una de sus imponentes cejas.

- "No... está bien. Necesito preguntarle a alguien algunas cosas sobre Konoha." –accedió el pelirrojo.

- "¡No hay problema entonces! Después iré para allá ¿Sí, sensei?"

- "De acuerdo... no te tardes mucho... ¡recuerda, un joven tiene que descansar para mantener su vigor!"

- "Hai, hai" –contestó sonriente Lee. Tenía ganas de hablar con Gaara para preguntarle por su rol al día siguiente.

La habitación era fantástica. Lee no tenía idea de que existiera un lugar de tanta categoría tan cerca de su casa.

- "¡Wow! ¡Esta habitación es magnífica! ¡Y pensar que vivimos tan cerca!" –después de dejar a un lado la calabaza con la arena, Gaara se sentó en una silla y contestó:

- "Si... Dime... tú eres.. ¿hijo de Maito Gai?"

- "¿Eeeh? ¡No no no! Jajaja, ¿tanto logré parecerme?" -_...Sí?_ pensó Gaara.

- "¿Pero viven juntos?"

- "Ah, eso. Bueno, no exactamente juntos..." –comenzó Lee mientras tomaba asiento. –"Mis padres viven en otro pueblo en el interior. Aquí estoy bajo la tutela de Gai-sensei. Así que vivimos en el mismo edificio, pero no juntos" –explicó.

- "¿Había algo de lo que querías hablar?"

- "Si, si es que puedes decirme... ¿qué pasará mañana?" –la expresión del morocho se tornó preocupada. Tras una explicación de los hechos, la preocupación no había cesado, sino todo lo contrario.

- "Pero ¿cómo vas a cubrir toda la aldea? Acaso... sin Shukaku, ¿es eso posible?"

- "No se podrá cubrir toda... tendremos que evacuar una pequeña parte, que habrá que reconstruir, pero es un pequeño precio por salvar al resto de la aldea."

- "...entiendo... tengo fe en tí, Gaara. Sé que darás lo mejor de tí. Te apoyaré como pueda, sólo dime si necesitas algo de mí que te pueda ayudar. ¡Y participaré en la reconstrucción!"

- "Gracias.. Lee. Tu fe es lo mejor que puedes darme para mañana." –dijo Gaara sonriendo amablemente. Lee le sonrió también y recordó: "¿No querías preguntarme algo sobre Konoha?"

- "...no. Espero haberte ayudado."

- "¿?"

- "Para que tu sensei te diera permiso de hablar conmigo..."

- "Ah... jejeh.. gracias..." –Lee se sonrojó ligeramente ante esas palabras. "¿Vas a dormir esta noche?"

- "¿Hm?"

- "Ah... ¡No! No es que quiera quedarme más tiempo, sólo..." –De repente la cara de Lee le recordó a Gaara la vez en que lo vio abrir las puertas de chakra por primera vez. El mismo tono de rojo intenso.

- "¿?"

- "No, nada... era sólo curiosidad, ya que mañana vas a tener que esforzarte..."

Gaara se quedó mirando a Lee unos segundos y retomando su gentil sonrisa contestó:

- "Podemos mirar las estrellas un rato si quieres. Aún no voy a acostarme..."

A sólo unos 10 metros de allí, Gai escuchaba con atención y una expresión extremadamente seria lo que Neji le iba relatando.

- "No puedo creer que lleven tanto tiempo hablando juntos..." –decía éste; "ahora están junto a la ventana... "

- "..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

ttebayo: Naruto, en japonés, siempre termina sus frases con "dattebayo". "Da" sólo sería el verbo ser o estar. La frase en sí no aporta ningún significado a la oración.

-baachan: Abuela. Así se refiere Naruto a Tsunade en japonés.


	6. El tornado

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6

- "Lee, llegas tarde." –No era fácil adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Gai en ese momento, pero estaba claro que no era exactamente felicidad.

- "Gomen nasai, Gai-sensei" –se disculpó su seguidor número uno –"¡Prometo que no volverá a suceder!"

- "Eso espero... debes descansar correctamente si quieres rendir al 100..."

- "Entendido, sensei"

- "¿Qué tanto hacías con el Kazekage de todas formas?"

- "Sólo.. hablábamos. Quería preguntarle por su misión y..."

- "No es correcto que te inmiscuyas en los asuntos de los Kage, Lee. Espero que tengas criterio y no lo molestes más mientras dure su misión aquí. Debe prepararse... ¿está claro?"

- "Hai!"

- "Ahora ve a descansar. Al amanecer daremos 5 vueltas a Konoha antes de desayunar."

- "¡Hai, sensei!"

¿Tan grave había sido? Sólo había charlado un rato, y habían mirado las estrellas juntos. Era la primera vez que compartía algo así con alguien, y había sido grato. Pero sin duda Gai sensei tenía razón en que era mejor dejar tranquilo a Gaara para que descansara antes del trabajo que tendría al otro día. Mañana sería un día difícil.

El evento del tornado en sí fue rápido, pero pareció durar una eternidad. Jounin corrían de acá para allá, organizando la evacuación de toda la zona oeste de la aldea. Había quienes no habían terminado de sacar sus pertenencias en los días anteriores y hacían lo imposible por acceder a sus hogares, aún cuando estaba ya estrictamente prohibido. Neji, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba... todos intentaban ayudar como podían, el cielo se había nublado y soplaban unas fuertes ráfagas que anunciaban lo que se avecinaba.

En el tejado del edificio de la Hokage se preparaban Gaara y los demás. Algunos Jounin estaban ayudando con jutsu de tierra para acercar al Kazekage suficiente arena para su técnica, y con ellos se encontraba Naruto, listo para cuando se necesitara su asistencia.

Pronto el viento levantó tanto que ya no se podían oír los unos a los otros. El cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, y era difícil abrir los ojos. Entonces, cuando parecía que iban a salir volando (unas buenas pesas de entrenamiento en las piernas venían muy a mano en esta situación), se hizo la oscuridad como si se tratara de un eclipse, y el viento amainó. Cuando Lee se animó a mirar hacia arriba una vez hubieran parado las ráfagas, vio una inmensa ola de arena cerniéndose lentamente sobre la aldea, como si se tratara de una gigantesca manta que los arropara protegiéndolos del frío. Corrió a acercarse al edificio del hokage, esquivando a las personas que miraban con curiosidad y asombro lo que allí pasaba, y guiándose con las luces que se habían encendido en las calles. Sobre el tejado se encontraba Gaara, con los brazos alzados al cielo. Y tras él, estaba Naruto, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- "¿Qué?" Sí, Lee pudo sentir el tornado, pero en su estómago; por alguna razón su instinto le dictó inmediatamente subir allá arriba y alejar a ese bastardo de un buen _Konohazo_ Senpuu. Miró a los lados buscando un espacio para pasar, y encontró a Neji.

-"¡Neji! ¿Qué ocurre con Gaara?" –preguntó nervioso. Había querido acercarse antes, pero había estado ocupado ayudando a los demás. Neji en cambio había asistido a los Jounin encargados de hacer jutsu de tierra buscando con su Byakugan los terrenos más arcillosos de los alrededores. Aún ahora el muchacho seguía utilizando su técnica.

-"Es... el chakra de Naruto... está embebido en el de Gaara-sama, nunca en mi vida había visto tanto poder junto..."

Sólo entonces Lee se fijó con más cuidado, y notó que Naruto no estaba _abrazando_ a Gaara, sino que estaba tomando sus brazos desde atrás en lo que parecía una especie de círculo de chakra. La porción de aldea cubierta era inmensa, y parecía que estuviera construida dentro de una cueva marrón. Parecía una versión gigante de la caverna en la que se había refugiado en el viaje desde Sunagakure. A lo lejos se oía el murmullo lejano del tornado, que pasaba lentamente, rasgando la superficie.

Después de unos seis minutos comenzó a caer un poco de arena. Gaara y Naruto estaban arrodillados, casi en el suelo por el agotamiento, y el tornado estaba dejando los últimos metros de aldea cubierta. En sólo un par de minutos los dos jinchuuriki colapsaron, justo después de que Gaara retirara súbitamente la arena hacia ambos lados de Konoha. Una fina lluvia de arena cayó al retirarse la barrera y volvió repentinamente la luz del día, dejando ver cómo a lo lejos el tornado se llevaba los restos de las casas de la zona Oeste que había quedado desprotegida.

Los destrozos habían sido más de los calculados. La reconstrucción de las casas arrasadas comenzó de inmediato, y Naruto y Gaara fueron ingresados al hospital en cuanto pasó el peligro.

Después de todo un día de arduo trabajo, la noche llegó trayendo descanso para todos los aldeanos. Fue al siguiente día cuando vieron al Kazekage otra vez. Por... más o menos la séptima vez en su vida, Gaara había dormido más de 2 horas seguidas. Esta vez había dormido todo un día, para ser exactos. Una vez recuperado no dudó en ir a ayudar al equipo encargado de la reconstrucción, más allá de las insistentes peticiones por parte de los médicos que lo trataron de que se quedara en cama (era de esperarse... quizá estaban cansados de tener pacientes tan molestos, inquietos y quejicas como lo eran Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Konohamaru...?). Gaara había decidido quedarse un par de días más para echar una mano con la preparación de la base para las construcciones. Naruto estaba encantado con su futuro compañero, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, ya que por supuesto seguía en su ardua lucha por convertirse en Hokage. Estaba maravillado de lo bien que se relacionaba Gaara con todos en Konoha y del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ayudar a sus habitantes.

Las obras comenzaron sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que cuando se acercaba la noche, tuvieron que interrumpir todo por culpa de una tormenta que se avecinaba. Habían estado esperándola para los próximos días, pero la llegada del tornado había arrastrado los enormes nubarrones hacia ellos, y ahora se cernía peligrosamente cerca, para pesar de Gaara.

Tormentas. Sólo había vivido dos, y jamás las olvidaría. La primera vez había sido con sólo cuatro años, en el país de la niebla y la segunda a los seis en el país del río, ambas en visitas cuyo propósito nunca llegó a conocer. Entonces nadie se habría animado a acercársele, y mucho menos a _consolarlo_; se limitaba a encerrarse en una gruesa y pequeña esfera de arena y taparse los oídos entre sollozos.

Por eso, cuando los oscuros cúmulos nubosos opacaron las calles, Gaara comenzó a cometer errores y a mirar a sus alrededores como si buscara algo. Los demás notaron este comportamiento. Lee tenía la intención de acercarse a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

- "Gaara-kun, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás más distraído que de costumbre," –inquirió el rubio –"e incluso más serio... ¿descansaste lo suficiente?"

- "Eh... creo que... que necesito descansar un poco más... mejor será que me retire por ahora, no quiero causar más daños..."

- "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" – las ilusiones de Lee se tambalearon, quería ser él quien lo acompañara.

- "No, iré sólo. Gracias." – comenzó a retirarse.

- "Ah... Gaara-! ...san" – Lee se sonrojó, había gritado demasiado fuerte.

- "¿Sí?"

- "¿...puedo acom... aconsejarte... aconsejarte un atajo para que llegues antes?" – trató de sonreír.

- "...Claro."

- "Heh.. bien, eehm"

- "¿Por qué no me acompañas?" – lo interrumpió el pelirrojo para asombro de Lee.

- "¿Eh? E-es decir, sí, ¡claro! Ya estaba empezando a cansarme de todos modos..." – _¿Cansarse, él?_ pensó Naruto. Algo no le cerraba. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? ¿Todavía le tenía miedo o algo? O acaso...

A lo lejos se escuchaban muy levemente los primeros bramidos del fenómeno que se avecinaba. En la calabaza de Gaara, la arena se agitaba. Lo que fuera con tal de llegar cuanto antes bajo techo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Gomen!!! Me voy a estar retrasando porque empiezo a rendir exámenes esta semana y durante unas tres semanas voy a estar estudiando. Así que voy a escribir mucho más lento. Gracias por entender!! Gracias por las reviews! Contra más reviews recibo más ganas me dan de seguir la fic .

Notas de aclaración:

Gomen nasai: Perdóneme por favor

Hai: Sí

"_Konohazo_" Senpuu: Kohona Senpuu es la técnica de Lee del Tornado de Konoha (patada baja giratoria)


	7. La Tormenta

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Nota Preliminar: Esto no debería haber estado escrito tan pronto!!! Estoy en plena época de parciales pero no pude evitarlo. El objetivo de esta nota es que entiendan que quizá pase un tiempo hasta que salga el 8. Un par de semanas, tal vez. O tres. Pero volveré, hagan lo que hagan VOLVEREEEEAAHahahahahh!! Ahora sí, lo bueno: Let the storm BEGIN!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7

Mientras caminaban a refugiarse, era evidente para Lee que Gaara estaba nervioso. Reinaba un silencio incómodo, el cielo se oscurecía, la escasa luz se tornaba amarillenta, el aire húmedo empapaba la ropa y el viento frío atravesaba los tejidos. Lee sentía que debía consolarlo... Sí, eso parecía lo correcto; Bajo la tenue luz del anochecer que lograba infiltrarse entre las nubes más cercanas al horizonte, se cernía una aplastante sensación de tristeza. Un flash de luz tan intenso como el mediodía hizo que Gaara se frenara en seco y reprimiera un gemido.

- "¿Gaara...?" ¡¡¡BBRROOAAAAOOOUUUMMMMMMM!!!

...pero lo único que quedaba de Gaara era un rastro de arena en el suelo.

- "¡Espera!" Rogó Lee. No le costó mucho alcanzarlo aunque, para ser Gaara, había acelerado considerablemente.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Lee sujetándolo por la manga e intentando evitar unas finas cintas de arena que flotaban indecisas sobre su protegido – "¿Le temes a los truenos?"

Entre jadeos, atinó a contestar:

- "Va... vamos... deprisa."

- "Sí... descuida," – sonrió Lee – "creo que lo entiendo, no debes estar para nada acostumbrado..." Y sin decir más, se fueron corriendo hasta donde se hospedaban.

Ya en la habitación de Gaara, éste decidió volver a hablar.

- "Gracias por traerme. Puedes irte si quieres..."

- "... ...¿Estás seguro de eso? Parece que te haría bien un poco de compañía. No me molestaría quedarme..." Otro trueno sonó, y esta vez lo siguieron varios relámpagos. La tormenta estaba a punto de romper. El pelirrojo inmediatamente se encogió un poco, y su calabaza de arena dejó escapar más contenido, arremolinándose sobre él.

- "¿Gaara?"

- "..."

- "¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme?" – sonrió.

- "... sí?" – trueno – "¡SÍ!"

- "¡Espera, espera, espera!" – casi la mitad de la arena de Gaara estaba intentando cubrirlo ahora, y si no hacía algo, Lee iba a pasar la tormenta junto a una bola gigante de dicho elemento. Para no perderlo de vista lo tomó por los hombros. – "Por favor, relájate... no pasará nada mientras estemos aq- " – cuando al fin la mostró, la mirada de Gaara transmitía pánico. Un miedo infundado, irracional. Como el de una bestia que huye de los rayos porque intuitivamente sabe que su pelaje los atraerá. – "Gaara..." Tras escuchar su nombre, el muchacho se abrazó a Lee, buscando refugio. Si eso era lo que quería, ver al Kazekage aterrado, encogido y desprotegido, entonces eso tendría. Ya no podría soportar por mucho tiempo más.

Con cada trueno sus dedos se hundían en la ropa y en la carne de quien ahora era su protector. Los brazos, firmes y reconfortantes lo rodearon, lo protegieron. Escondió la cara junto al amplio pecho y las luces cesaron para él. Entre trueno y trueno sólo oía sus propios latidos. Esta vez, los gemidos encontraban un nudo en su garganta, eran incapaces de salir. Las lágrimas tampoco caían, no podía darse ese lujo. Esta vez, estaba siendo acompañado, comprendido, estaba siendo...

Lee sentía que tenía entre sus brazos algo delicado y excesivamente valioso que debía proteger. Al parecer, Gaara tenía una faceta que él nunca habría pensado posible, tenía debilidades, como cualquier ser humano, era terrenal. Estaba a su alcance. Estaba a su lado... ¡Estaba en sus brazos! Su cuerpo, mucho menos desarrollado que el suyo, era esbelto y suave por la falta de entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Se sentía extraño, como si fuese una enorme prensa intentando cuidadosamente sujetar una pluma. Pero se sentía bien. Lentamente llevó a Gaara hasta el suelo donde se sentaron. El pelirrojo se acomodó de costado, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos rodeando su cuello. Mantuvo en todo momento la cara entre sus brazos, hundida contra el pecho de Lee, para evitar ver las luces. Y así poco a poco pasaron los minutos, deslizándose entre los surcos que dejaban las caricias que Lee hacía en su pelo rojizo.

En un par de horas la tormenta se había convertido en una pesada lluvia. El sonido que hacía era monótono, y Lee estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Un movimiento lo hizo reaccionar. Gaara estaba sentado frente a él, mirándolo con una cara que reflejaba entre pena e incomodidad.

- "¿Gaara? Ah, casi me quedo dormido... – miró hacia la ventana – "Parece que ya ha cesado." – Miró a Gaara sonriendo aún medio somnoliento – "¿Estás mejor ahora?"

- "... Yo... ..." – la mirada de Gaara de pronto abandonó a la suya, reemplazándola por el barniz del suelo de madera frente a él. Se quedó en silencio. Y el interés de Lee fue en aumento.

- "¿? ¿Que ocurre?"

- "...tengo algo que decirte." – algo en lo que había reparado mientras estaba en sus brazos.

Todo el sueño que Lee tenía se cayó de pronto a sus pies y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- "¿A-... algo que decirme?"

- "Algo... que debía haberte confesarte hace tiempo..." ¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Por qué la repentina sensación de ansiedad? Ahora más que nunca Lee quería volver a ver los claros ojos verdes de Gaara.

- "¿De qué se trata?"

En el momento en que Gaara volvió a levantar la vista, pudo verlo: Era dolor, era angustia. El menor de los dos reunió coraje y cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

- "Yo... estuve a punto de asesinarte ...a sangre fría una vez."

- "... ...¿eh? Eso.. ya lo sé, cómo podría olvida- ¡no no! No quiero decir que no pueda olvidarlo, es que, jeje..." – ya había metido la pata. _¡Ahí estamos, yo y mi gran bocota!_ La expresión de Gaara no mejoraba. – "yo ya te perdoné por eso... puedo entender... bueno, quiero creer que entiendo cómo te sentías entonces..."

- "No me refería a los combates de los exámenes chuunin. Sino a cuando estabas internado después de nuestro combate, por mi culpa."

- "¿Eh?"

- "Cuando estabas en el hospital... fui... expresamente para... para asesinarte mientras no podías hacer nada por defenderte..." – la mirada de Gaara había vuelto a la tablita de madera justo entre ellos – "eso no había pasado con nadie más... fui _expresamente_ a por tu vida, por celos. Sí, fue sólo por celos. No merezco tu perdón esta vez. Lo entenderé si no quieres perdonarme, pero ...hoy me sentí en deuda contigo nuevamente y ya no pude soportarlo más."

Se hizo un amargo silencio durante el cual Gaara no se animó a mirar a Lee a los ojos.

- "¿... por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- "..."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "...no fui capaz, en ese entonces yo no tenía ninguna razón para atacarte. No entiendo bien qué me movió a hacer aquello, pero lo hice. Eso es todo lo que sé."

- "¿Sólo... por curiosidad, ...qué fue lo que te detuvo?"

- "Tus compañeros, Naruto y Shikamaru... y tu sensei también. Personas a las que le importas, personas que te quieren. Me sentí confundido otra vez, y me retiré."

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Lee se quedó pensando en silencio. Gaara lo miraba expectante, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reacción, la suerte ya estaba echada. Y cuando Lee levantó la mirada el corazón de Gaara se saltó un latido: Lee estaba sonriendo.

- "Me alegra que te hayas convertido en alguien tan increíble, Gaara-kun. El esfuerzo que hiciste por cambiar, por ganar el reconocimiento de todos, y por confesarme lo que acabas de decirme, ese esfuerzo demuestra que no eres el Gaara que me atacó en aquel entonces. Yo también haré un esfuerzo, dejaré a un lado lo que pasó y te perdonaré. Lo hago... porque me estás demostrando día a día que aquellos hechos forman parte del pasado."

- "Vas a... perdonarme sin más?" Gaara no creía lo que oía.

- "Sí... ¿Sabes? Cuando de pequeño me dieron una nueva oportunidad cuando parecía ser un caso perdido, aprendí lo valiosa que es una segunda oportunidad. Y por eso voy a dártela. Yo confío en ti. Eres el único capaz de demostrarme que me equivoco, y espero que nunca ocurra" – agregó Lee sonriendo. Gaara reacomodó su peso hacia atrás y su cara de incredulidad y preocupación pronto se relajó, dejando florecer una dolida sonrisa de prudente satisfacción. Había sido perdonado. Tendría la posibilidad de seguir adelante, de dar lo mejor de sí mismo sin tener miedo a lo que quedaba atrás. Si hubieran sido pesas que se hubiera quitado, habrían dejado en ridículo a las que usaba Lee bajo sus calentadores.

- "Estoy en deuda contigo" – dijo postrándose levemente.

- "Hmm... entonces, ¡déjame escoltarte de vuelta a Sunagakure y hmm... e invítame allá un rico plato tradicional! Apuesto a que preparan buen curry y nunca me lo dijiste."

Sunagakure... Ciertamente, en tres días más llegaría Temari para acompañar a Gaara de regreso.

- "Si eso es lo que quieres... faltan tres días para que Temari venga a buscarme y regresemos al desierto".

- "¡Entonces me prepararé para entonces! Ah, hay otra cosa que me gustaría. Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte aquí en Konoha."

- "Mañana no se podrá continuar con la creación de los cimientos a causa de la lluvia... tendré tiempo. Pero... si quieres que nos veamos mañana, entonces deberías irte a descansar. Son casi las cuatro."

- "... tienes razón, ¡tengo que dormir si quiero entrenar mañana!" _aunque... me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más._ Aún así Gaara estaba en lo cierto. Había pasado demasiado tiempo levantado y entrenar con sueño había resultado peligroso, _bastante_ peligroso en el pasado. Lee entonces se levantó, seguido de Gaara, y se despidió informalmente.

- "Nos veremos mañana entonces..." dijo Lee abriendo la puerta, dejando entrar la luz del corredor.

- "Que descanses."

- "Sí, tú también. ¡E intenta dormir un poco!"

- "Si, si..." Se cerró la puerta y Gaara se quedó parado en la habitación a oscuras. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, volteó y se quedó mirando la lluvia caer fuera de la ventana, a la casi imperceptible luz de la luna. El silencio se le hacía ahora extraño. Tras la tormenta y con la llegada de la madrugada la temperatura estaba bajando. Al quedarse quieto, y estando solo en la habitación, empezó a sentir ese frío húmedo de la madrugada, ese que atraviesa la ropa subiendo desde los pies y hasta la nariz. El calor de Lee ya no estaba. Sin embargo aún quedaba en el aire el ligero aroma a menta del champú que él usaba. Gaara era consciente... se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

No hay :) Bueno si, Let the storm BEGIN es "Dejen que COMIENCE la tormenta"

Nos vemos pronto, sayounara.


	8. Entrenamiento de Domingo

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

¡NUEVO! Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)) --- Pensamientos de la autora :P

(esta vez no pude evitar meter cosas) ... ¿¿¿por qué fanfiction . net no deja poner guiones bajos, asteriscos, ni arrobas, ni iguales, ni direcciones web, ni nada??? No puedo hacer caritas!!!! '( (carita sin ojos de signo igual) X'(

Me llevé (por ahora) dos asignaturas a examen final, el 23 de Julio, y tengo ambos exámenes EL MISMO DÍA así que probablemente el ritmo de actualización siga siendo bajo por los estudios y los trabajos que aún tengo que entregar. Perdonen cualquier espera (igual creo que soy bastante rápida... ¿no?).

Gracias a **dany-chan**, **KuTe-chan**, **Gaara-chuu**, **Nakayoshi-chan**, **yuriko-him**e, **oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**, **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**, **nanami Al chan** y **Dr!n** por sus reviews, que me inspiran a seguir desarrollando esta historia ) No se corten (no les de pena) y manden más eh? ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8

Neji se había comportado extraño durante toda la mañana. El Equipo Gai se había levantado a las 8, como todos los domingos, para entrenar duramente, como era su costumbre. Pero esta vez Neji parecía estar fallando en sus golpes, cuando debía liberar una cierta cantidad de chakra controlado desde sus palmas. A menudo dejaba salir más de la necesaria y su fuerza se dispersaba, perdiendo efectividad, otras veces el chakra no llegaba a fluir, dejando en evidencia uno de los significados más claros del "puño gentil" de Neji. La clave para llevar a cabo su taijutsu era la concentración, y la mente de Neji estaba en otro lado, más precisamente en algo que había visto la noche anterior. Así mismo, Gai les estaba exigiendo más de lo normal; si a menudo lo que exigía una locura, hoy les estaba pidiendo imposibles. El aire estaba muy tenso, y Ten-Ten y Lee cruzaban sus miradas en confusión. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?

Durante un descanso para beber un poco de agua mineral, se separaron para charlar.

- "Qué raro se está comportando Neji-kun, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Ten-Ten.

- "Si... no entiendo qué pasa, ¿habrá pasado algo y no nos dijeron nada?"

- "Hmmm... ¿No te dijo nada Gai-sensei?"

- "No... bueno, ayer a la noche no hablé con él... no llegué a casa hasta tarde." – replicó Lee y recordando dejó salir una sonrisa.

- "¿Eeehhh? ¿Y eso?" – como buena amiga, Ten-Ten siempre se preocupaba de saber qué cosas le ocurrían a Lee. ...bueno, porque era buena amiga y también porque era un poco cotilla (_ver notas de aclaración_). Pensando en que la explicación que tendría que dar sonaría rara, o incluso quizás ridícula, se sonrojó.

- "Sólo... me quedé hablando con Gaara. Es que, me interesa mucho su pasado y... como luchó por ser Kazekage. ¡Es un verdadero ejemplo de perseverancia!" – sí, eso seguramente sonaría mejor que "Le hice compañía al Kazekage porque lo asustan los truenos"... Mientras tanto Ten-Ten sacaba conclusiones de su reacción.

_¿Gaara? ¿A secas, no Gaara-sama? ¿y va y se sonroja? Kukuku_ Ten-Ten rápidamente entendió ...lo que quiso.

- "Entiendo... ¿Y accedió a hablar contigo tanto tiempo y entrada la noche?"

- "Bueno, si... por lo visto no le caigo tan mal... no como antes. ¡Ah! Y ya estoy esperando a terminar el entrenamiento... me encontraré con él después para mostrarle un poco los alrededores mientras se suspenden las obras."

- "Vaya vaya, me alegro que se hicieran amigos. Bueno... ya me contarás, ¿eh?" –Añadió guiñando un ojo.

- "¿Contarte? ¿Contarte qué?"

- "Gai-sensei ya nos llama... será mejor no hacerlo esperar, que con el humor que tiene hoy..."

- "¿Eh? ¡Espera!" – y se fue corriendo tras ella.

Entre los aparentes nervios de Gai, las distracciones de Neji, las risitas estúpidas de Ten-Ten cuando Lee cometía un error ((¡FANGIRL! ...aunque yo la entiendo, me recuerda a alguien... xD)) y la ansiedad de Lee por terminar, el entrenamiento fue mas bien... un asco. Un asco, en términos del equipo Gai, viene a ser un excelente entrenamiento si hablamos, por ejemplo, del equipo de Kakashi, o un entrenamiento medianamente normal para lo que eran los equipos de Kurenai o Asuma.

Cuando comenzaba a bajar el sol Gai anunció el comienzo de su tiempo de descanso de los domingos a la tarde. Lee fue tarareando a las duchas y después a dejar la ropa usada en su casa. A la entrada se cruzó con Gai que, aún cuando no era cierto, lo felicitó por su buen trabajo en el entrenamiento. Le deseó que la pasara bien el resto de la tarde con una sonrisa y se metió a su habitación. Por alguna razón, pensó Lee, Gai se veía cansado. Algo menos "joven" de lo usual. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, se fue a dejar las cosas y salió rápidamente a buscar a Gaara. Se estaba empezando a poner el sol, pero eso no era un problema sino más bien, todo lo contrario.

- "Buenas tardes" – Sonrió con serenidad el joven Kazekage.

- "¡Hola! ¿Espero no haber llegado en mal momento, estás listo para salir?"

- "En cuanto envíe lo que estoy escribiendo, pasa por favor."

- "Claro." – Gaara estaba escribiendo un mensaje para su aldea, y sobre la mesa esperaba pacientemente el ave que al parecer le había traído otro a él. Terminó de enrollar el pequeño pergamino y tras colocarlo en el recipiente sujeto al animal, lo dejó partir desde la ventana. Lee se limitó a mirar la escena.

- "¿Aún aquí tienes trabajo?" – le preguntó mientras caminaban.

- "Mi trabajo no me abandona nunca... pero no me molesta. Estoy agradecido de poder servir a los demás."

- "Qué amable eres. Creciste mucho, Gaara-kun."

- "Gracias."

Se acercaron a las puertas de la aldea, donde había dos jounin vigilando.

- "¿Lee? ¡Ah, y el Kazekage! ¿Salen solos?"

- "Hola, no hay problema, no iremos muy lejos" – contestó Lee.

- "¿Creen que estarán bien si pasa algo? Kazekage-sama, ¿no desea la escolta de un jounin?"

- "No creo que sea necesario..." –contestó Gaara.

- "¿Cómo no van a estar bien?" –replicó el otro guardia –"sólo mira con quiénes estás hablando... creo que es Konoha la que queda desprotegida si son ellos los que se van".

- "Muy bien, muy bien, tienes razón... aún así, vayan con cuidado." –agregó el guardia saludándolos.

Después de correr ninja-style unos 10 minutos en subida sobre la ladera de una colina y con el sol recién escondido, llegaron a un pequeño claro con un gigantesco tronco en forma de reloj de arena en el centro. Parecía que lo habían tallado en esa forma a golpes, y la hierba crecía menos a su alrededor.

- "¿Qué hay aquí?" – Gaara no había demostrado en ningún momento ansiedad o curiosidad por saber a dónde iban, pero ya empezaba a estar intrigado.

- "Este es el lugar donde entrenaba sólo de pequeño" – explicó Lee apoyando una mano sobre el tronco al cual le había propinado miles de patadas –"día tras día y noche tras noche, pasaba horas aquí intentando volverme más fuerte".

- "Ya veo" – en realidad Gaara no le encontraba nada de raro al hecho – "¿siempre te concentraste sólo en tu taijutsu?"

- "Bueno, se puede decir que si... lo que quería mostrarte aquí no es ésto solamente, vamos para allá".

Tras recorrer sólo unos metros salieron del denso bosque para salir a una amplia explanada elevada donde no crecían árboles, pero que estaba cubierta de espeso césped. Estaba apenas inclinada, hasta que formaba un borde a partir del cual la ladera caía abruptamente. Parecía una terraza con vistas al mar de árboles que formaban el gigantesco bosque; desde allí también se veía, a su izquierda y a lo lejos, Konoha, cuyas luces comenzaban a encenderse. Sobre el césped no había más que algunas piedras y un par de troncos que habían sido usados como asiento tiempo atrás. La vista del cielo era sencillamente fantástica.

- "Bienvenido a mi lugar favorito."

- "Vaya... es magnífico"

- "Y lo mejor está por empezar" –dijo sentándose en el pasto – "este es el mejor lugar que conozco para mirar las estrellas."

Sentándose a su lado, Gaara preguntó:

- "Lee... ¿cómo fue tu infancia?"

Emocionado por su interés y satisfecho por el aprecio que demostró el pelirrojo por compartir con él unas horas en aquel lugar, Lee comenzó a relatarle sus problemas por su deficiencia ninjutsual ((ver notas de aclaración)) y sus deseos de mostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz a través del esfuerzo y el trabajo duro. Mientras tanto el cielo se oscurecía y se iban haciendo visibles las primeras estrellas. Era el lugar perfecto. Además estaban solos, sin nadie que pudiera interferir... Sí, quizás no habría otra oportunidad, éste era el momento ideal para intentarlo...

...Para intentar capturar al Kazekage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

Cotilla: Entremetida, metida, chismosa, metomentodo... etc?

Kukuku: Risilla malvada nipona, como nuestro "jujujuju".

Deficiencia ninjutsual: Término sacado de Raruto. **Excelente **parodia de Naruto, en el que "Ron Li" es definido como _deficiente ninjutsual_... MUY recomendada!!! Es gratis y pueden bajarla de www . jesulink . com.


	9. Emboscada

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

Gracias a **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo **y** Gaara-chuu** por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews antes y me inspiran a seguir desarrollando esta historia :) ¡Recuerden que lo publico por ustedes!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9 - Emboscada

No habían pasado quince minutos de relato, cuando una banda de ninjas, que superaban el medio centenar, se presentó ante la pareja. Por los rasgos podría adivinarse que se trataban todos del mismo clan, era probable que el clan al completo se hubiera presentado allí.

- "¡Kazekage! ¡ERES NUESTRO!" – exclamó el más intimidante de todos, el líder. Sobresaltados por la distracción, Lee y Gaara se levantaron y los enfrentaron. Lee sonrió confiado. Sabía que eran superiores a aquel grupo.

- "¡¿Qué diablos?!" – exclamó Lee.

- "Maldición..." – Gaara sabía que había sido descuidado al salir tan despreocupadamente de la aldea.

- "Un momento... ¿Acaso no saben a quiénes se enfrentan? No solo al Kazekage, sino también a su escolta, la Hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha. ¡No tienen oportunidad!"

- "Confíen en lo que dice si quieren salir vivos" – agregó Gaara.

- "¡Ya veremos si siguen igual de confiados después de esto!" – Sin agregar nada más los ninjas se lanzaron contra ellos, la arena de Gaara abandonó su reposo en la calabaza y barrió a cinco de ellos al suelo de un sólo ataque, mientras que Lee comenzó a golpear a todos los que pasaban por su lado.

Se trataba de un clan fuerte, sin duda, habían estado preparándose para este momento. Lee estaba teniendo un rato difícil con ellos, más de lo que se esperaba. Logró derribar a tres sólo con su taijutsu básico, y eso sólo le había llevado un rato. Pronto tuvo que abrir la primera puerta de chakra, la puerta de la apertura, para poder seguir el ritmo. El cansancio se empezó a notar. Atrás suyo veía como borrosos trazos el reflejo de la luna en la arena de Gaara. Con el nuevo poder brindado por la puerta, entabló duelo con varios a la vez, y entonces, mientras se defendía, escuchó el ruido de una llamarada, y todo se iluminó a su alrededor.

- "¡Gaara! ¡¡Cuidado!!"

- "¡NO TE ACERQUES!"

Como pudo, Lee vio que la defensa de Gaara se estaba empezando a fundir. No pudo prestar atención por mucho más tiempo, tenía a casi veinte personas intentando alcanzarlo. Mientras esquivaba las armas que le arrojaban escuchó un ruido inquietante: Cristal quebrándose. Cuando miró, Gaara estaba rodeado de trozos enormes y brillantes de cristal, y había menos arena que antes.

¿_Me vendió? ¿Habrá hecho todo esto para venderme al enemigo?_ Gaara la estaba pasando _muy_ mal... Cada vez que la arena se levantaba para cubrirlo o atacar el jutsu de quien parecía el líder, éste volvía a generar esa gigantesca llamarada casi blanca, y su arena se fundía formando cristal, fácil de quebrar. Otros cuatro ninjas podían hacer la misma técnica, ellos cinco debían de pertenecer a otro clan. Ese jutsu no era normal. _Probablemente sea un kekkei genkai..._ La temperatura de esa técnica debía alcanzar los 2.000 grados centígrados, era un enemigo natural del pelirrojo. Racionando su arena lo mejor posible consiguió aplastar a cuatro o cinco ninjas más, pero los dueños del jutsu ardiente sólo hacían que avanzar, y estaban consiguiendo arrinconarlo contra el precipicio. Más allá sólo se escuchaban gritos y golpes.

Lee se encontraba en serios problemas. Aún quedaban unos veinte ninjas atacándolo desde todos los flancos y a Gaara seguían en aprietos. Abrió las puertas de la energía y de la vida. Los demás retrocedieron. Era ahora o nunca. De inmediato la imagen de Lee desapareció de sus ojos, y consiguió derribar a unos cuantos, pero la mayoría se ocultó tras una defensa muy fuerte, una especie de escudo de chakra que hacían usando la energía de varias personas. Cuatro ninja aún alcanzaban a golpearlo, ellos también eran capaces de abrir las puertas.

A Gaara sólo le quedaba un puñado de arena. Todo el resto había sido sacrificado para detener el avance de las llamas. Con ella creó su débil defensa y de pronto una onda de choque celeste lo dejó sentado justo al borde del abismo. Todos voltearon para ver qué había sido, pero fue demasiado tarde. Lee ya había abierto las puertas de las heridas, del bosque... ¡y de la vista! Lo único que vio Gaara fueron los cuerpos de sus acosadores magullándose y destrozándose en el aire. La lluvia de sangre parecía la causada por él tantos años atrás. Mientras se deshacían los cuerpos de los ninjas de las llamas, 4 o 5 enemigos acertaron a salir corriendo. Fueron los únicos en quedar con vida. Gaara se quedó temblando mientras veía la mutilación. Duró muy poco, y el cuerpo de Lee cayó rodando a su lado, inmóvil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

-¿Recuerdan los más de 50 ninjas? Empezaron siendo apenas 25 pero no sonaba intimidante xD.

Kekkei Genkai: Técnica por herencia sanguínea. No puede ser aprendido por nadie, solamente puede ser heredado por un clan.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**¡CAPÍTULO SORPRESA ESPECIAL!** ¿Por qué era tan corto el 9? Porque lo escribí dos veces :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo extra especial: Emboscada: Director's Cut**

Cuando Lee estaba en lo más interesante de su historia, 51 ninjas, todo un clan, se presentó ante la pareja. O más bien _tras_ la pareja. Por los rasgos podía adivinarse que todos eran muy altos, intimidantes y a su manera, hermosos. Porque todos somos hermosos a nuestra manera.

- "¡Kazekage! ¡ERES NUESTRO!" – exclamó el más feo de todos, el líder. Sobresaltados por la distracción, Lee y Gaara se levantaron y los enfrentaron. Lee sonrió confiado. Sabía que eran superiores a aquel grupo. En fuerza, en estilo, y sobre todo, en facilidad de palabra.

- "¡¿Qué diablos?!" – exclamó Lee.

- "Maldición..." – Gaara sabía que había sido descuidado al salir tan escaso de ropa de la aldea.

- "¡Un momento! ¿Acaso no saben a quiénes se enfrentan? No solo al Sexykage aquí a mis pie- digo, a mi izquierda, sino también a su escolta, la Muy Hermosa Máquina de Matar A Lo Bestia Que Es Verde Más Tirando A Azul Que A Amarillo de la Calle 34 Número 15 Dpto. B de Konoha, y vamos a patearles el trasero! ... ...Hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha para ustedes!"

-"¿Sexykage?" – agregó Gaara.

- "¡Ya veremos si siguen igual de confiados después de esto! ¡A LA CARGA!" – Sin agregar nada más a su cuaderno de 'Gritos de batalla para recordar', los ninjas se lanzaron contra ellos, la arena de Gaara abandonó el juego de póker del que participaba en el casino de dentro de su calabaza y barrió el campo de batalla, porque no quería intervenciones de esa furcia, asquerosa y tramposa tierra (¡Si la vieran jugando al póker...!). Mientras, Lee comenzó a golpear a todos los que pasaban a su lado.

- "¡Ey! ¡A mi no, que para algo el soy Kazekage!"

- "A la noche no dices lo mismo..." ((Ehhhmmmmm...o.o Ignoren eso))

Se trataba de un clan fuerte, sin duda, habían estado preparándose para este momento. Lee estaba teniendo un rato difícil con ellos, más de lo que se esperaba. Logró derribar a tres sólo con su aspecto, ¡y los había tenido que mirar de cerca hasta tres veces en el peor de los casos! Pero pronto tuvo que abrir la primera puerta de chakra, la puerta de la ranchera, para poder seguir el ritmo. El romance se empezó a notar. Atrás suyo veía como etéreos trazos el reflejo de la luna en la arena de Gaara. Con el nuevo poder adquirido por la puerta, bailó a varios a la vez ((ver notas)), y entonces, mientras lo aplaudían, escuchó el ruido de una llamarada, y todo se iluminó a su alrededor.

- "¡Gaara! ¡Estás que ardes! ;)"

- "¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO!"

Como pudo, Lee vio que la defensa de Gaara se estaba empezando a fundir. No pudo prestar atención por mucho más tiempo, tenía a casi veinte personas intentando pedirle un autógrafo. Mientras les robaba las armas a sus distraídos enemigos, escuchó un ruido inquietante: Ropas rasgándose. Ah, y cristal quebrándose, cierto. Cuando miró, Gaara estaba rodeado de mozos enormes y brillantes de sudor, y de trozos enormes y brillantes de cristal. Y había menos arena que antes.

¿_Me vendió? ¿Habrá hecho todo esto para venderme al enemigo?_ _¿Por cuánto me habrá vendido? ¿Seré barato?¿Me habrá rebajado por no venir con las cejas incluídas? _Gaara la estaba pasando _muy_ mal... Cada vez que la arena se levantaba para cubrirlo o atacar el jutsu de quien parecía el líder, éste volvía a generar esa gigantesca llamarada casi blanca, y su arena se fundía formando cristal, fácil de quebrar. Otros cuatro ninjas podrían haberlo ayudado haciendo la misma técnica, pero debían de pertenecer a otro barrio, porque al líder no le daban ni la hora. Ese jutsu no era normal. _Probablemente sea un Panqueque de Gai..._ ((ver notas)) La temperatura de esa técnica debía alcanzar los 2.000 grados centígrados (que vaya uno a saber cuánto es en grados ninja), la misma temperatura que alcanzaban los panqueques de Gai al flambearlos. A saber qué les pondría el profe. Así de buenos le salían, al muy cabrón.

- "¡Gaara, que te arrancan los pantalones!" – Volviendo de su ensoñación, Gaara sabía que se enfrentaba a un jutsu que era un enemigo natural del pelirrojo. Racionando su arena lo mejor posible para el arenero que instalaría en su oficina al regresar a Sunagakure, consiguió introducir una poca en la ropa de cuatro o cinco ninjas más que casi colapsan de los nervios, pero los dueños del jutsu ardiente sólo hacían que avanzar, y estaban consiguiendo arrinconarlo contra el precipicio. Más allá sólo se escuchaban gritos y golpes.

Lee se encontraba en serios problemas. Aún quedaban unos veinte ninjas acosándolo desde todos los flancos y a Gaara seguían queriendo apretárselo ((notas!)). Abrió las puertas del poder desengrasante y de la histeria. Los demás retrocedieron. Era ahora o nunca. De inmediato la imagen de Lee desapareció de sus ojos, y consiguió derribar a unos cuantos, pero la mayoría se ocultó tras una defensa muy fuerte, una especie de escudo del medioevo que hacían forjando el hierro de varias personas voluntarias, que murieron de anemia por la criminal pero emprendedora causa. Cuatro ninja aún alcanzaban a golpearlo, ellos también eran capaces de abrir las puertas. ¡Qué hábiles! El resto aún no había aprobado "Rotación de manija I" en la escuela ninja.

A Gaara sólo le quedaba un puñado de arena. Todo el resto había sido apostado por la arena misma, y perdido a la tierra, durante el partido de poker. Tendría que usar lo restante para detener el avance de las llamas ninja invocadas por los enemigos. Animales asquerosos cuando escupen, pero amistosos cuando invitan la ronda. Y sobre todo cuando pierden al poker. Con dicha arena creó su débil defensa y de pronto una onda de choque rosa lo dejó sentado justo al borde del abismo. Todos voltearon para ver qué había sido, pero fue demasiado tarde. Lee ya había abierto las puertas del derroche, de la buena presencia... ¡y la del SPM! ((Ver notaaaas)) Lo único que vio Gaara fueron los cuerpos de sus acosadores magullándose y destrozándose en el aire. La lluvia de sangre parecía la causada por él tantos años atrás. Mientras se deshacían los cuerpos de los ninjas y de las llamas, 4 o 5 enemigos acertaron a salir corriendo. Fueron los únicos en quedar con vida. Gaara se quedó temblando mientras veía la mutilación. Duró muy poco, y el cuerpo de Lee cayó rodando a su lado, inmóvil, y con cara de _Me gusta ser mujer_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

Antes que nada: ¡RECUERDEN QUE ES HUMOR! Sepan disculpar cualquier broma. No pretende ser en serio.

- ¿Recuerdan los más de 50 ninjas? Empezaron siendo apenas 25 pero no sonaba intimidante xD.

- Bailar a alguien: En Argentina, en los MMORPG significa esquivar hábilmente a los enemigos... "con clase" diría yo.

- Panqueque: (Lo defino porque Word no lo reconoce como palabra...-.-') Es como una tortita envuelta, rellena de, comunmente en Argentina, dulce de leche caliente (RRRIQUIIIISIMOSSS). También hay panqueques de manzana :D.

- Apretarse a alguien: En Argentina, morrear, tranzar, besar, achuchar, sobar, como le digan en su país.

- SPM: Síndrome pre-menstrual. Si se pudiera emular sus efectos abriendo una puerta de chakra, temblaría el mundo. Para más info consulten Internet o a una miembro de su familia de confianza :P. Ah! Y _Me gusta ser mujer_ era el slogan de una propaganda de compresas xD.


	10. Vuelta a Konoha

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

AH! Si no dejo espacios entre párrafos, para separar bien cada parte, es porque en realidad sí los tiene pero al subirlos aquí se juntan todas las líneas... Imaginen los espacios en sus lugares! (..?)

Gracias a **oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**, **Kotoko Hyuuga**,** Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon **y **KuTe-chan** por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews antes y me inspiran a seguir desarrollando esta historia :) ¡Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

¡Está nevando en Buenos Aires, por primera vez en 89 años! 9 de Julio de 2007 Es tan romántico x3!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 10

- "¡Lee!" Gaara creó un ojo de arena para vigilar el lindero del bosque y rápidamente se arrastró hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Lee. Le buscó el pulso con angustia, hasta que notó las débiles palpitaciones en el cuello. Tras suspirar y calmarse un poco, juntó fuerzas, tomó a Lee a cuestas y lo llevó hasta el bosque, donde estuvieran a cubierto. Una vez allí su piel se volvió del color de la arena y dejó caer la armadura que lo estaba protegiendo. Unió esa arena con la poca que le quedaba en la calabaza mientras se sentaba junto a Lee.

- "Seis puertas... abriste la puerta de la vista..." Las sospechas de haber sido vendido al enemigo se habían disipado con este hecho. El riesgo que había tomado Lee había sido demasiado alto. Tenía que haber estado listo para morir, y podría haber escapado de haberlo querido. Esta idea desconcertaba al pelirrojo. Después de todo, no iban a por él.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento y aún temblando un poco, comenzó a formar, con sus últimas reservas, una cubierta de arena pequeña que los cubriera a ambos. Una coraza, pequeña y espesa, que los protegiera cuanto fuera necesario. Cuando estuvieron encerrados, buscó la cara de Lee con su mano, y dejándola sobre su mejilla, se inclinó sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Lentamente, comenzó a dejar fluir su chakra hacia su cuerpo. Se concentró en sus tejidos, sus músculos... era hora de poner en práctica las clases de primeros auxilios que había recibido en los últimos años. Se concentró simplemente en eso intentando hacer a un lado sus nervios, mientras reprimía, en forma de nudo en su garganta, un tímido impulso de llorar.

Pasaron horas. Gaara había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Y estaba empezando a perder el sentido. Lee sentía cosquillas en su cara, algo corría por su piel... ¿Plumas?... no... arena... Los rayos del sol golpearon sus párpados...

- "Hmmm... cinco minutos más..." Se sentía tibio... podía sentir la energía recorrer su cuerpo... pero pronto las imágenes de la batalla aparecieron en su mente. Los golpes, las armas, el fuego y la arena... la _arena_...

- "Gaara... ¿Gaara? ¡AAAh!" Al intentar levantarse los músculos le recordaron el esfuerzo de la noche anterior. Cuando consiguió sentarse y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vio sobre el un pequeño iglú de arena, cuyo techo se deshacía poco a poco. Algunos agujeros dejaban entrar la luz y la arena caía en lo que parecían pequeñas goteras. Notó un bulto moverse sobre su regazo.

- "Unn... "

- "¡Gaara! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Lo sujetó en sus brazos, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos apenas abiertos y parecía extremadamente agotado.

- "Es... escúchame..."

- "S-si.."

- "Algunos escaparon... pueden volver... debemos... irnos de aquí..." Diciendo esto la arena se desplomó sobre ellos y se dejó caer, desmayado. Lee se concentró en esa energía que sentía recorrer su cuerpo. Era fluido, prolijo y cargado de un gran poder latente, a diferencia de su chakra, que normalmente era vibrante y dinámico, como la electricidad. Este era el chakra de Gaara, suficiente para regresar. Se paró para estirarse y desentumecerse y alzó al menor en sus brazos. Sujetándolo firmemente, comenzó a correr por tierra, rumbo a Konoha.

Pasaron solo veinte minutos cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

- "¡LEE! ¡Por aquí!"

- "¿Neji?"

Neji y dos jounin más aparecieron frente a ellos. A través de un comunicador pareció advertir a otros grupos que 'los habían encontrado'. Al parecer habían estado buscándolo desde hace un par de horas.

- "Ustedes dos, lleven al Kazekage. Lee, ¿qué diablos ocurrió aquí?"

- "Neji, yo... sufrimos un ataque, tenían esta técnica que, casi, Gaara..." Casi con pena dejó que los dos ninja sostuvieran al joven inconsciente.

- "...está bien, tranquilo... Nos lo contarás al volver. Ven aquí" – Se acercó para ayudar a Lee. Apoyándose en sus hombros, Lee se relajó un poco y partieron todos juntos. No habían llegado aún cuando Lee se desmayó también.

- "Hmmmmmm... dónde..." – Miró el techo, blanco. Miró al frente, sábanas y una puerta. Miró a los lados, una ventana, cortinas... Lee dormido en un sillón.

- "¿Hos.. pital?"

- "Aahaoouum... hmm... ah... ¡Despertaste! Por fin... cómo estás?" Lee le sonrió y cuando se iba a acercar hasta la cama se escucharon por el pasillo las pisotadas de alguien que venía corriendo.

- "¡¡Gaara-chyan!! ¿¿Daijobu??" Abriendo las puertas de par en par entró Naruto, con su ímpetu de siempre. Apartando a Lee se puso a hablar sin parar y a revisar los signos vitales de Gaara, que se encontraba perfectamente. Lee no pudo más que sonreír. Ambos estaban bien, eso era lo que más importaba. Pero después entraron a la habitación tres caras muy serias, que reflejaban todo menos alegría. Gai, Neji... y Temari.

- "Te... ¿Temari? ... Pero... Martes... ¿Llevo todo un día...?"

- "Gaara, me alegro que despertaras. Ahora que estás bien, debemos regresar a Suna cuanto antes... No es seguro que permanezcas aquí más tiempo."

- "Pero..."

- "Nos dijeron que hubo supervivientes... no podemos arriesgarnos. De algún modo te encontraron aquí, podrían tener espías infiltrados en esta aldea..." – su mirada se desvió sólo un segundo al cogote de Lee, que seguía mirando a Gaara. El tono de la voz de Temari dejaba entrever su enojo y disconformidad con la seguridad de Konoha, y prácticamente acusaba al joven del taijutsu de haberlo traicionado. Ahora que tenía una buena relación con su pequeño hermano, no dejaría que nada pusiera en riesgo su seguridad. Enseguida Gai tomó la palabra.

- "Con su permiso, Kazekage-sama, ya organicé su escolta asignando a mis mejores hombres. Juuin Saito, Renkei Kentaro y Hyuuga Neji los acompañarán. Son jounin altamente capacitados para la tarea. Disponga por favor de sus habilidades cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Considérelo una humilde disculpa por nuestra falta de precaución. Hokage-sama también quiere verle y ofrecerle sus disculpas-"

- "¡Suficiente! Salí de la aldea por decisión propia, nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Fui yo quien puso en peligro a uno de sus hombres. Además, ese hombre luchó hasta más allá de sus propios límites por salvarme. Es una oportunidad para festejar y para que sea el Kazekage quien aprenda de sus errores. Y ahora quiero que me dejen descansar... me duele la cabeza." – Gaara estaba tan molesto que se salió de su costumbre, o sea, no hablar más de unas veinte palabras de un tirón, y dejó las cosas bien claras. Sólo quería dormir un rato. Esos ninja supervivientes al ataque estarían tan asustados por el ataque de Lee que ahora estarían probablemente arañando con las uñas el estuco de las paredes de algún manicomio en el país del Rayo.

Lee por su parte sonrió al oir las palabras del pelirrojo. Volvería a arriesgarse por él cuando fuese necesario.

- "¡Gaara!" – dijo en voz baja Temari, sorprendida por la forma de reaccionar de su hermano.

- "Entendido. Con su permiso. Neji, Lee." – Gai y sus compañeros se retiraron de la habitación. Naruto sólo volvió a sonreírle a Gaara antes de irse, a modo de deseo de que se recuperara pronto. Una vez estuvieron solos, Gaara se dirigió a la kunoichi.

- "Temari..."

- "¿Si, Gaara?"

- "Él nos acompañará en el viaje de regreso."

- "... Gaara... por favor, te pido que comprendas mi angustia," –se arrodilló frente a la cama. – "Yo llegué y me encontré con todo esto, con la historia de ese muchacho... contigo de entre todas las personas, en el hospital. Cualquiera dudaría. Tú confías en él, y eso me hace pensar que puedo estar equivocada, pero por favor, dame tiempo para comprobar que es de confianza... quizás pueda acompañarte ...en otra oportunidad."

- "..."

- "Descansa, hermano." Se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la frente. Sin agregar nada más, Temari salió de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

Daijobu: Estar bien. Preguntado es un "¿Estás bien?"

Juuin Saito, Renkei Kentaro: Jounin de relleno 1, jounin de relleno 2.

Kunoichi: Ninja mujer.

Notición (xD): Me puse ya mismo a escribir el 11!


	11. Distancia

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Gai, Temari, Ten-Ten, Konohamaru, TonTon, Dosu, Hayate, el Sennen Goroshi ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto. Aunque me gustaría poseer el sennen goroshi. Y a Hayate. Y a quien no le gustaría...! a Gaara!!

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

Escuchando: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles OST – In the gloomy darkness. (recomendada para el párrafo que comienza "Pasaron algunos días, y Konoha..." :) )

Gracias a... mi, por el capítulo anterior, que subí hace un par de horas. Y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews antes y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia :) YAY REVIEWS! **UPDATE**: **KuTe-chan** me mandó una review entre capítulo y capítulo:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 11

La repercusión que tuvo la escapadita de Lee y Gaara fue más dura para el primero de lo que él había esperado. Al parecer todos estaban injustamente enojados con él, Gaara claramente había dicho que había salido bajo voluntad propia. Pero había quienes decían que Lee había sido quien había sido descuidado, que fue irresponsable, que puso al Kazekage en peligro y que puso en peligro también la relación entre Konoha y Suna. Había quienes tenían miedo de que se desencadenase una guerra entre ambas. Nada más lejos de la verdad, pero habían sido tiempos difíciles para todos, hace sólo un par de años.

Poco a poco los rumores empezaron a quebrantar el espíritu alegre del muchacho. ¿Realmente había sido tan imprudente, habiendo salido al bosque con alguien tan importante? ¿Había sido él quien lo había puesto en peligro? Estaba empezando a pensar que sí... Mientras caminaba por las calles traseras, Lee no paraba de pensar en estas cuestiones. Lo había salvado, había sido salvado por él, pero podría haber resultado fatal para ambos. Tal y como le habían enseñado, tenía que aprender de esta experiencia, analizar sus faltas, descubrir sus defectos para evitarlos en el futuro. En esta ocasión, las probabilidades que tenían de sobrevivir habían sido muy bajas. ¿Por qué se dio una situación así? Bueno, en un principio, esa pequeña probabilidad había sido tan baja como la de haber sido atacados en un primer lugar... ¿no? ¿Quién podría haber esperado eso? O quizá no era tan baja... quizá sí tendría que haberlo previsto... Neji lo habría analizado, seguro... Sí, había sido un _idiota _al pensar que podía dar un paseo así nomás, después de los conflictos que habían tenido lugar unos años atrás. Recordó la batalla. Las heridas, el fuego, y el cuerpo de Gaara al borde del barranco... ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

°oOo°

Estaban todos en las puertas, listos para partir. Por más que lo buscó durante toda la tarde, Gaara fue incapaz de encontrarlo: Lee no había aparecido por ningún lado. Quería agradecerle personalmente, despedirse... pero no hubo forma. Si no fuera porque escuchó a Gai preguntarle a Neji dónde se encontraba, habría dudado seriamente si no lo estaban reteniendo lejos de su vista a propósito.

°oOo°

A lo lejos, desde la rama de un árbol, Lee observaba cómo el pequeño grupo partía hacia el desierto.

°oOo°

Esa tarde, después de un rato caminando por las callejuelas escuchó una voz familiar.

- "¡Lee! ¡Ya te dieron de alta! Qué alegría... ¿eh? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?"

- "Ten-Ten..." – el muchacho suspiró – "No, no es eso... pero estoy empezando a pensar que todos tienen razón... que fue mi culpa."

- "...¿sobre lo de Gaara, el ataque?"

- "Sí."

- "...Lee, ¿quieres contarme cómo fue? Me gustaría oírlo de tus propias palabras." Caminaron juntos un buen rato y Lee le contó todo, sobre cómo acompañó a Gaara durante la tormenta, sobre cómo él lo acompañó a cambio a su sitio de entrenamiento y cómo fue que los atacaron. Su amiga lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo.

- "Y después despertamos aquí... y eso es todo."

- "Ya veo... bueno, pase lo que pase sé que él no te culpará a ti. Es muy inteligente y fuerte, y sabía el riesgo que corría desde el principio. Quizás sí fuiste algo descuidado al no prever algo así, pero lo que quiero decir es: que él prefirió arriesgarse, y acompañarte, antes quedarse cómodamente en la aldea. ¿Sabes? Deberías sentirte halagado" – le sonrió con su mejor intención. Quería levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, no soportaba verlo con expresión triste, sencillamente no encajaba bien en él.

Lee le agradeció sus palabras, un poco más reconfortado. ¿Había sido para Gaara más importante acompañarlo que correr el riesgo? Esa idea lo animaba.

- "Parece que despertaste un interés en el Kazekage," – dijo Ten-Ten, "creo que él necesita la compañía de alguien como tú, ya tiene a su familia pero... poder hablar y compartir tus inquietudes con un igual... ¿no es genial? Creo que Gaara-kun también necesita descargarse. Me imagino que debe ser difícil, ser él."

- "Si, yo pienso igual. Hum... ahora me siento mal por no haberme despedido. Espero que no se lo tome a mal..."

- "Descuida, entenderá, ya verás." – sonrió.

- "¡Gracias, Ten-chan! Siempre puedo contar contigo."

- "Es un placer. Tú me apoyas también."

- "Esto me da una idea... ¡Vamos! ¡Entrenaremos juntos, se está por poner el sol, es el mejor momento del día! ¡Aún tenemos tiempo de hacer 500 flexiones, 200 sentadillas y 10 vueltas a Konoha!"

_Vaya, ya recuperó su ánimo, qué rápido..._ _O.o ...n.n Bueno, mejor así._

- "Lee, ¡espera!"

°oOo°

Los días siguientes se sucedieron con relativa normalidad. En una semana Neji y compañía estaban de vuelta en Konoha, y todo seguía su curso, más o menos con la rutina de siempre. En Sunagakure las cosas retomaron su ritmo habitual, excepto por los pensamientos de su líder. Gaara tenía recurrentes recuerdos de su visita a Konoha, y de alguien en especial. Había escuchado atentamente su historia, y lo había visto dar casi su vida por él, lo cual nadie había hecho jamás. Se le estaba volviendo una obsesión, y cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre de sus papeleos y negocios sus pensamientos volvían a derivar en el mismo tema: Lee. Ni siquiera había podido agradecerle con un simple "_Gracias_". En su breve estancia en el hospital no habían podido ni cruzar palabra. Lo peor es que no tenía con quien compartirlo, tenía grandes sospechas de que sacar el tema con sus hermanos sólo les recordaría su reciente rencor hacia él, y era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que él quería. No entraba en sus planes demostrar que estaba pensando en aquel evento, quería sacarle cuanta importancia fuera posible o le adjudicarían también la culpa por sus recientes distracciones. Lo cual sería justo, realmente. Pero no pretendía reconocerlo.

Había pensado en varias ocasiones enviarle un mensaje personalmente, pero dadas las circunstancias prefería no hacerlo. Por su culpa Lee y había tenido su ración de problemas en Konoha, donde todos lo culpaban, y tal y como estaban las cosas era posible que interceptaran el mensaje, por venir cargado por un ave del desierto. Además Lee no había vuelto a aparecer en su presencia, y no sabía con seguridad si se había ocultado por voluntad propia o por presión ajena. Tenía que encontrar el modo de saber por qué Lee lo había evitado, si es que fue así, y el modo de agradecerle todo lo que hizo en persona, el modo de encontrarse con él con una razón que no lo ligara con lo sucedido el día del ataque.

°oOo°

Pasaron algunos días, y Konoha se vio cubierta por una densa capa de nubarrones. El verano, sin mostrar ninguna compasión, descargó sobre la aldea una nueva tormenta que duró horas y horas. En su habitación, Lee estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, junto a la ventana, escuchando el ruido del agua caer, su mirada clavada en la colcha frente a él. La luz grisácea que dejaban pasar las nubes teñía la habitación, formando un patrón junto a las siluetas de las gotas que resbalaban aleatoriamente por el cristal. Tras escuchar un trueno resonando allá a lo lejos, en lo más alto de la tormenta, se recostó lentamente en su almohada y apoyó su brazo derecho sobre su frente, cerrando los ojos. Respiró profundo y exhaló con pesar. Necesitaba ver a Gaara.

°oOo°

Esa misma noche llegó a manos de Tsunade un mensaje encriptado traído por un cernícalo, dirigido al Hokage y sellado con el símbolo del Kazekage. Una vez descifrado, decía lo siguiente:

"De mi mayor consideración:

Tengo el agrado de invitar, por medio de la presente, a todos

aquellos shinobi especializados en taijutsu que deseen participar en

las **Jornadas de entrenamiento de Taijutsu** que se llevarán a

cabo durante el próximo mes en Sunagakure, en el país del Viento.

Con esta experiencia buscamos brindar a los shinobi de Suna,

inexpertos en este campo, la mejor preparación tanto teórica como

física en la materia, profesionales de la cual carecemos en estos

momentos en nuestra aldea.

Con el fin de forzar nuestros lazos y deseando poder ofrecer a

cambio nuestros servicios cuando así fuere requerido, espero su

respuesta y una lista de los shinobi que vayan a participar,

preferentemente, con premura, de modo de poder llevar a cabo los

preparativos pertinentes.

- Atentamente,

- Sabaku no Gaara"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de aclaración:

- Me porté muy bien y escribí dos capítulos al hilo, con sólo un par de horas de diferencia. Encima este es el más largo de todos. ¿Será la energía que me brindó venir del cine de ver Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix? Espero que se porten bien y me escriban muchas reviews! X) PD: Este sábado tengo mi examen de mitad de curso de Japonés, así que por unos días dejo de escribir. Ya les di bastante para leer :D Ahora si, las aclaraciones:

- Cernícalo: Cernícalo americano. _Google-en_ "american kestrel" es precioso! Vive en llanuras y desiertos. En mi profile puse un link a una foto. Es pequeño, pero puede llevar mensajes ninja, seguro. Reduce-rollos no jutsu. Sisisisisi. Eso debe servir.

- Sabaku no Gaara: Gaara de la cascada de arena. Más comunmente conocido en occidente como Gaara del desierto. (Sabaku: Son Kanji distintos, "Sabaku no Gaara" lo escriben con los kanji de cascada y arena, pero como se pronuncia _sabaku _al igual que "desierto", que se escribe con otro kanji, se traduce siempre como "del desierto". Me enteré hace poco de ésto, en Wikipedia creo)


	12. ¡Nos vamos a Suna!

¡¡CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL MÁS LARGO:O

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Gaara, Lee, Neji, Gai, Ten-Ten, Ebisu, Gamabunta, Jiraya, Udon, el Otoko no KO doushi no jutsu, la máscara de Kakashi, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei (¡Te amamos sensei!). Aunque me gustaría poseer el Otoko no KO doushi no jutsu (¡si no quieren spoilearse, no lo busquen!). Y a Gaara! Y aunque no sea de Naruto, a Axel del KH2 X3!!

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

Gracias a **KuTe-Chan**, **oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo **y **nanami Al chan** por las reviews del capítulo anterior y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews a lo largo de toda la fic y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia :) De hecho, últimamente, por más que estoy de exámenes, a menudo me pongo a escribir después de leer alguna review. ¡Manden plz, es sólo medio minuto de su vida a cambio de hacer muy muy feliz a alguien (y a sus lectores)!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 12 – ¡Nos vamos a Suna!

- "¿Jornadas de Entrenamiento Taijutsu?"

- "¿Desde cuándo se preocupan por el Taijutsu en Suna?"

- "Al parecer Gaara no es tan mal líder después de todo..."

- "¡Sí! ¡Es mi oportunidad para conocer el desierto!"

- "¡¿Al desierto, en verano?! ¡Sabía que querían terminar con nosotros!"

- "¡Yo siempre quise conocer a Temari...!"

°oOo°

Por Konoha circulaban todo tipo de rumores. La voz había corrido rápidamente, y se habían generado buenas expectativas acerca de esta inusual invitación. Cuando Ten-Ten supo de esta peculiar noticia se aseguró de que Lee se enterara lo antes posible, haciéndolo interrumpir su serie de 1000 saltos cuando llevaba _apenas_ 926. Todo fuera por recuperar su alegría y energía habituales, que habían comenzado a decaer nuevamente en los últimos días (por lo general Lee habría puesto su meta en no menos de 3000 saltos).

- "¡¿En serio?! ¿Entrenamiento Taijutsu?"

- "Si, aquí tengo el anuncio."

Lee y Neji, que estaba entrenando con él, se acercaron a leer el papel.

- "...¡Es excelente, quiero participar! ¿Lo sabe ya Gai-Sensei?"

- "Fue Kakashi quien me envió a decírtelo, así que Gai-sensei probablemente también lo sepa."

- "Taijutsu..." – Neji tomó el papel y lo leyó detenidamente. Sus compañeros lo miraron con curiosidad. – "En ese caso creo que puedo acompañarte... ¿No, Lee?"

- "Después de todo el Juuken es un tipo de taijutsu..." – dijo Ten-Ten, como recordándoselo a sí misma. Lee y Gai llamaban tanto la atención con su tekken taijutsu que nadie se fijaba en que Neji también utilizaba taijutsu, aunque fuera la versión "blanda".

- "Sí, supongo que sí" – contestó Lee, no muy convencido. No se le había ocurrido eso.

- "... esperen... si se van los tres... no... no van a dejarme sola, ¿o sí?" – _Me alegra mucho que Lee pueda ir donde Gaara pero... ¿tiene que irse Neji también? Era la oportunidad perfecta para que nos dejaran solos un tiempo... ¡maldición! _Neji y Lee miraron a su compañera con cara de 'no tengo idea pero pienso ir de todos modos'.

- "¡Oigan, esperen! ¡Yo quiero ir, no pueden dejarme aquí!"

- "Tranquila, mi joven y enérgica estudiante. Yo puedo arreglar que vengas con nosotros. ¡Un gran equipo debe mantenerse unido en todo momento!" – Gai-sensei llegó a donde se encontraban los demás.

- "¿En serio? ¿Cómo hará eso, Sensei?"

- "Después de todo, tu invocación de armas arrojadizas demostró innumerables veces ser la mejor forma de entrenar la defensa perfecta de Neji. Podrás sernos de mucha ayuda en nuestro entrenamiento."

_Vaya, ¿es que Gai-sensei me ve como a una máquina lanzadora de pelotas? ...tsk, Ten-Ten, reacciona, ¡es tu oportunidad de ir con ellos!_

- "¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Sensei! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!"

- "Equipo Gai, vamos a enseñarles taijutsu! ¡DEMOSTREMOS EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD DE KONOHA!"

- "¡OSSU!" – El único en responder, como siempre, fue Lee. Ten-Ten volvió a poner su atención en él. ¡Ah! Qué entusiasmado se lo veía ahora, no por nada se decía de Ten-Ten que poseía una gran visión para los pequeños detalles. Con respecto a Lee no se equivocaba. El muchacho ya estaba ansioso con la idea. _¡Al fin voy a poder disculparme con Gaara por no haberme despedido, ni haberle agradecido el que me defendiera! Espero que no esté molesto... ¡Ya quiero verlo!_ Ese día la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro ni un solo momento.

°oOo°

Cuatro días más tarde comenzó el viaje hacia las áridas tierras del País del Viento. Por lo menos veinte ninja se habían presentado para la ocasión, y para viajar más prudentemente se decidió avanzar en grupos. El equipo Gai partió por su cuenta, como si se tratara de una misión más. Ten-Ten tuvo tiempo de sobra para charlar con Lee e intentar entablar conversación con Neji. Esto último no era muy difícil; Gai y Lee se sumergían enseguida en detallados diálogos acerca de qué técnicas enseñarían en Suna, qué tan exigentes debían ser, cuánto estilo debían revelar. Gai disfrutaba mucho este tipo de viajes, porque tenía una excusa para pasar tiempo con su adorado alumno. Pero la idea de saber que pronto estarían cerca del dichoso Kazekage lo ponía nervioso. Esperaba que estuviera ocupado con sus asuntos y que la atención de Lee se limitara a aprender a ser un buen maestro como su sensei.

A medida que se hacía de noche, durante el primer día de viaje, Gai empezó a sentir verdaderos celos. Había pasado cierto tiempo desde que Gaara había visitado Konoha y se había empezado a olvidar de aquella atención que Lee le había prestado al Kazekage. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, le había dedicado más tiempo íntimo a otra persona que a él. Con los días todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, pero con todo este revuelo regresaban los sentimientos de inseguridad, de miedo a que su querido discípulo entregara su interés y su admiración hacia otra persona. Estaba acostumbrado de toda la vida a que los ojitos lindos (como él mismo los describía en su mente) de Lee se posaran en todo lo que él hacía. La idea de perder a quien podría haber sido su propio hijo lo estaba poniendo ansioso. Por eso, cuando habían decidido acampar y Ten-Ten se llevó a Neji a buscar algo de leña, se acercó a Lee para hablar en privado.

- "Lee, ven un momento."

- "¡Sí, sensei!" – sin dudarlo el muchacho se acercó hasta en tronco donde estaba sentado su maestro y se sentó a su lado.

- "Este viaje... esta visita a Suna es muy importante en tu entrenamiento y en tu formación. Es muy importante para ti, quizás tengas que entrenar a otros ninja en el futuro. Es probable que algún día incluso tengas un grupo a tu cargo. ¿Sabes por qué?"

- "¿Por qué, sensei?"

- "Porque eres un gran shinobi, y sé que podrás tener alumnos algún día que te respetarán y te admirarán." – Los ojos de Lee brillaban ante esa visión. No se cansaba de oír a Gai decir aquellas palabras. Eran las que le habían abierto las puertas a la felicidad, las que lo había animado a moverse en la vida.

- "¡Sí, sensei!" – Gai apoyó una mano en el hombro de Lee.

- "Por eso es importante que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra durante esta visita. Necesitarás mucha disciplina para organizar las lecciones y para recibir el debido respeto de tus alumnos. Deberás dedicarte plenamente a transmitir tus conocimientos, y yo te ayudaré en todo lo posible. Quiero que te concentres en tus tareas, eso es lo que define a un sensei responsable. La plena entrega a tu tarea, eso es lo principal... ¿Entendido?"

- "Si, sensei..." – ¿Qué quería decir? Se estaba repitiendo un poco... ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- "Lee, yo... Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti. " – Gai acercó a Lee y lo abrazó como si de un momento a otro fuera a desvanecerse. Así como Gai había abierto para Lee la puerta de la felicidad, Lee había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida (uno más sólido que simplemente vencer a Kakashi cada vez que se cruzara en su camino).

- "Uh... sensei..." – Lee tuvo la impresión de que Gai estaba ...triste. No sabía bien por qué, pero sintió que necesitaba su apoyo. Sin preguntarle nada le devolvió el abrazo comprensivamente.

- "Voy a dar lo mejor de mí. Y con usted a mi lado sé que no voy a fallar" – intentó animarlo. Gai se separó un poco para mirarlo de cerca a los ojos, y tras un instante que pareció una eternidad, se escuchó la voz de Ten-Ten a lo lejos, detrás de él.

- "¿Ya están emotivos otra vez? --" – Venía con los brazos cargados de leña.

_¿¿¡Otra vez!??_ Neji dejó caer la leña que traía él. A él nunca le había parecido graciosa esa pequeña costumbre de sus compañeros de equipo. De hecho, lo irritaba bastante. En su opinión, la gente no se abraza así porque sí. Eso lo hacen los occidentales, que no tienen escrúpulos ((ver notas)). De inmediato Gai soltó a Lee avergonzado y se rió estruendosamente.

- "¡Es importante estrechar los lazos entre maestro y alumno! Anda, Neji, no seas celoso. Ven aquí, que te dé un abrazo a ti también."

_- "SO-BRE-MI-CA-DA-VER"_

- "¿Qué tanto murmuras, mi juvenil discípulo?" – Sólo Gai podía sacar así de sus casillas a 'Sangre-fría-Neji'. Se requería gran habilidad para lograrlo.

- "Estoy harto de repetirlo, ¡Ya no soy tu discípulo! Somos compañeros, ¡Ya soy jounin! ¿Lo olvidaste de nuevo?"

- "Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño y brillante alumno genio, Neji-kun."

- "Hmpf." Pero, eso siempre parecía calmarlo.

- "No le hagas caso" –sonrió Ten-Ten intentando calmarlo, "Ven, vamos a encender el fuego mejor..."

.°o0O0o°.

El viaje continuó con relativa normalidad. Relativa porque según lo que era normal para el equipo Gai, el viaje a Suna se estaba acortando de tres a dos días, en especial para poder seguirle el paso a Lee que cada vez corría más deprisa. Se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en que vería nuevamente a Gaara, aunque sólo fuera un momento, quizás al llegar, o tal vez al dar inicio a los entrenamientos. Había intentado planear cómo haría para acercarse a él, tal vez lo dejarían pedir una entrevista con él, o quizá se podría acercar cuando lo viera... ¿Estaría él deseando verlo?

Bueno, lo que importaba era que iba a tener más chances que en todo el último mes de verlo de nuevo, y quería aprovecharlas. A veces, en esos pequeños momentos de ineludible ego, en que la humildad se vuelve insostenible para uno mismo, le gustaba pensar que cierto pelirrojo había organizado todo esto para darle una oportunidad de acercársele. Pero luego parecía una estupidez pensar eso. Tampoco era para tanto. Era un entrenamiento perfectamente lógico, el taijutsu era uno de los tres pilares del combate shinobi como perfectamente sabía Lee. ¡Eso es! Como bien le dijo su sensei, debía concentrarse en las clases que daría, los ejercicios, los entrenamientos y los métodos. Quería estar a la altura de las expectativas de su sensei... ¡pero también de las de Gaara! Aaahh.. a quién quería engañar, ¡Quería llegar cuanto antes, pero para verlo a él!

.∙•●¨°○∞o0O☺☼☺O0o∞○°¨●•∙.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegaron a la puerta de Sunagakure. Los guardias se sorprendieron al ver al grupo, puesto que no esperaban a nadie hasta el día siguiente. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente y reconocieron de quién se trataba, la sorpresa se disolvió. El equipo Gai. Al parecer esta vez tampoco supieron contener su energía.

- "Bienvenidos a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena" – anunció uno de ellos.

- "Los... bueno, no los estábamos esperando, supongo... no aún" – dijo el otro. "Pero pueden pasar, los acompañaré adentro."

Caminaron hasta una plaza central y el guía les indicó que esperaran, ya que debían ser anunciados antes de presentarse. Lee vio como el ninja se iba en dirección al edificio del Kazekage unas calles más abajo con emoción. Ya casi podía oír la grave y serena voz de Gaara ((grave + serena sexy!!)) dándoles la bienvenida. A los pocos minutos de esperarlo, el jounin volvió.

- "Acompáñenme a la oficina del Kazekage, por favor."

- "¡OSSU!" – Todos se sobresaltaron con la reacción de Lee. Su cara era seria pero hervía de emoción por dentro. Ten-Ten sonreía por su amigo. Neji no. Gai... otra vez parecía menos 'joven' que ayer. Neji ...no.

Llegaron y entraron todos al edificio decorado con un enorme kanji de Viento en su fachada. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta del Kazekage, Lee respiró hondo. Se abrió la puerta finalmente, y allí estaba: Jugueteando soberbia y orgullosamente con la puntita de una hoja del helecho a su izquierda, un cómodo y sonriente Kankurou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡CHAN!! ¿¿Y Gaara?? No se pierdan nuestro próximo capítulo... ¡que todavía no tiene nombre! ¡Neji no se lo va a perder!

Neji: ...no.

Lee: ¡YO TAMPOCO! ¡¿Dónde metiste a Gaara!?!?!??'!'111''1021'012asdf XO

Yo: Kukuku...

Notas:

Juuken: No sé si no lo había aclarado en otro capítulo, pero ahí va: Puño gentil. Es la técnica de Neji a través de la cual libera chakra en cada golpe para herir los órganos internos y los conductos de chakra.

Tekken: Lo contrario del juuken, es el taijutsu que se basa en los golpes fuertes y directos, el "Puño de hierro" (lo leí en Internet :) )

¿Qué pasa con los abrazos?: Bueno, en Japón el contacto físico es poco común. Como habrán notado, nunca se saludan dándose la mano ni mucho menos un beso, lo normal es saludarse con palabras. Que un chico le tome la mano a una chica es algo tan íntimo para ellos como para nosotros lo es que se abracen o acaricien, cada gesto implica más para ellos que para nosotros. Por eso la crítica de Neji (por lo ácido de su personalidad, la cual adoro, me imagino que algo así pensaría respecto de los recurrentes abracitos de Lee y Gai P)

Kanji: Ideograma japonés o chino. En resumen, una palabra escrita.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	13. El Reencuentro

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes.

...no significa que tenga que estar _debajo_ de ellos para poder exigir comida, vivienda y vestimenta dignas! ...sino que no poseo sus derechos de autor :3 Pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Aunque sí me gustaría tener derecho a entrar gratis a la akatsuki-cueva cuando se me diera la regalada gana :3.

...y a estar debajo de algún que otro personaje de Naruto, mientras exijo mis derech... momento, WHAT?!

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

Gracias a **Metherlence Reverie, Pandora.SamaU, GadissGrayword, nanami Al chan, oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo, Matt Jeevas** y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews a lo largo de toda la fic y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia :) TERMINE LOS EXAMENES HOY!!! (Me saqué un 8 sin estudiar en Estadística Aplicada... SOY FELIZ)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 13 – El reencuentro

-"Bienvenidos a Sunagakure..." – La voz de Kankurou sonaba relajada y soberbia. Mientras que tomaba un habano de una caja de ¿su? escritorio, se notaba a la distancia su regocijo ahora que tenía la oportunidad de reemplazar al joven Kazekage en sus tareas, fantaseando que era el put() líder. Se podía decir que estaba disfrutando tanto como una muchacha que, en 3er año de carrera de ingeniería, acaba de terminar sus exámenes finales del primer cuatrimestre, con un 8 en Estadística Aplicada... sin haber estudiado! Era un sentimiento particular y sospechosamente específico.

Sin embargo Lee... _–ruido de aguja en tocadiscos rasgando el disco–_

**...VAMOS DENUEVO. Me puede la alegría..., sepan disculpar... 8D!**

...ejem. Ahora sí.

Capítulo 13 – El reencuentro

- "Bienvenidos a Sunagakure..." La voz de Kankurou sonaba relajada y soberbia. Se notaba a la distancia su regocijo cuando tenía la oportunidad de reemplazar temporalmente al joven Kazekage en sus tareas, fantaseando que era el amo y soberano de la aldea. Aunque solo fuera por un rato.

Sin embargo, la situación produjo en Lee la reacción contraria. Sorpresa, confusión, después desilusión y finalmente, un poco de enojo. Gai se adelantó a hablar.

- "Muchas gracias. Es un honor acudir a su invitación. Pero... pensábamos que..."

- "Se preguntarán dónde se encuentra Gaara-sama..." Había empezado la frase fluidamente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a decirla. Tristemente, esa era la frase que más había repetido desde que había tomado el puesto hace un par de horas.

- "Hmm.. .¿Sí?"

- "Kazekage-sama se encuentra en un entrenamiento especial. Requiere de máxima concentración, y no debe ser interrumpido." Disfrutó el instante de tensión creado al despertar en las caras de sus interlocutores expresiones de asombro e intriga. Sin quebrar el suspenso, agregó: "Tardará un par de horas, pero durante ese tiempo me complacerá atender sus inquietudes en su lugar".

- "No lo dudo..." Temari había entrado a la habitación con una sonrisa burlona, habituada al comportamiento de su hermano. Después de saludarse todos, Temari los acompañó a sus habitaciones, para poder desempacar, y les pidió que fueran a comer. Neji, por su condición de Jounin, fue ofrecido una habitación particular que aceptó sin dudar, y Ten-Ten, por ser mujer, otra. Gai y Lee compartirían una tercera. No que esto molestara particularmente a Gai, sino todo lo contrario.

La cena no fue del todo agradable para Lee, cuyo estómago parecía estar más preocupado por la espera que por tener apetito. Mientras miraba los últimos bocados de su plato con gran intensidad, como intentando que desaparecieran por sí solos, un joven se acercó a su mesa para avisarles que Gaara había regresado y los recibiría cuando estuvieran listos. Después de rechazar su postre y esperar impacientemente a que Neji y Gai comieran los suyos, se dirigieron nuevamente a la oficina.

Casi con miedo de que al abrirse las puertas nuevamente los recibiera un reemplazo, Lee cerró los ojos un instante antes de entrar. Cuando los abrió, sintió una extraña mezcla en su pecho: la tranquilidad de ver finalmente lo que deseaba, y a la vez, los nervios de ver finalmente lo que deseaba.

- "Sean bienvenidos a la aldea." La suave y reconfortante voz de Gaara volvió a resonar en los oídos de Lee una vez más. Sonrió, la mezcla de tranquilidad y nervios presente.

- "Gracias, Kazekage-sama" – contestó Gai.

- "Me alegro que llegaran todos bien..." Miró a todos uno por uno, reservando a Lee para el final. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron marcó ligeramente más su cordial sonrisa, y volvió a mirar a Gai. Lee hubiera jurado que su corazón se había saltado un latido... ¿entonces no estaba enojado?

- "Me alegra que hayan decidido participar, espero que la experiencia sea grata y que el beneficio sea mutuo. Como ya saben, llegaron antes de lo previsto. Los entrenamientos no comenzarán hasta pasado mañana, como Kazekage me resta esperar que se sientan como en su casa durante la espera."

- "Muchas gracias, señor, nosotros también esperamos que puedan beneficiarse de nuestros conocimientos y..." Lee ya no estaba escuchando a Gai. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a Gaara, su pelo rojizo, su kanji carmín en su frente... y deseando hablar con él. Gaara tampoco lo estaba escuchando. Estaba ocupado haciendo una nota mental que decía: _La próxima vez, agregar "chuunin exclusivamente" en la invitación_.

Después de que terminaran de ser protocolares, se despidieron para ir a dormir. Sin encontrar excusas para quedarse más tiempo, Lee siguió a los demás, no sin antes dar una última mirada sonriente a Gaara que fue respondida con una leve sonrisa cansada, y un gesto con sus labios que parecieron decir, sin emitir sonido alguno, "Mañana".

oOooO0OooOo

Después de una noche muy larga, durante la cual sólo había podido dormir unas pocas horas frente a la ansiedad de encontrarse con Gaara al otro día, Lee salió con los demás a desayunar a un puesto en una de las calles centrales. Después de pasear un poco, Gai se quedó charlando con unos ex-compañeros de misión en una tienda, y Ten-Ten se llevó a Neji a pasear por las callejuelas comerciales, dejando a Lee solo para que fuera a "tomar algo de aire" no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Lee entonces se acercó a descansar a una plaza hermosa que se encontraba cerca del edificio del Kazekage. La misma era muy grande y una de las pocas de la aldea que se encontraba cubierta enteramente por césped. Se sentó a mirar hacia las ventanitas de lo que, pensaba, era el despacho de Gaara distraídamente, inclinándose cada vez que alguien pasaba por delante para que no le interrumpieran la vista. Alguien de silueta particularmente obstruyente se puso en medio y no lo dejaba ver. Soltando un pequeño gruñido, molesto, subió la vista.

- "Buenas tardes."

-"Ga.. ¿¡¡Gaara-kun!!? Ah- yo- ah-" Sobresaltado, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Allí se encontraba Gaara, sonriendo y con su calabaza a cuestas.

- "Hola a ti también... ¿puedo hacerte compañía?" y se sentó junto a donde se encontraba él parado, sobre la hierba, dejando a un lado el contenedor con la arena.

- "Yo.. ehhh... ¡perdóneme por no reconocerlo! Ah, es decir, perdóname... y... y perdóname por no haberme despedido en Konoha..." – Aún avergonzado por no haber notado su presencia, se inclinó para disculparse. "Yo, pensaba que estarías enojado..."

- "Siéntate... por favor"

Se sentó junto a Gaara.

- "¿Por qué iba a estar enojado? Me salvaste casi a costa de tu vida. Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. No te lo agradecí en su momento. Y realmente... estoy enteramente agradecido."

- "¡N-no! Está bien, es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar... yo.. jejeh". Gaara sólo lo miraba sonriendo calmadamente, como era su costumbre. Eso no estaba ayudando a atenuar el rojo que ardía en sus mejillas.

- "Estoo... Gaara-kun... ah, qué.. ¿De qué se trataba el entrenamiento que hacías ayer?"

- "Hm.." Gaara miró al cielo, que brillaba de un celeste intenso. "Es un entrenamiento especial para concentrar mi chakra."

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es eso?" Más tranquilo de haber sacado un tema cómodo, Lee se dedicó a escuchar.

- "Se trata de concentrar el chakra, de forma de tener control absoluto sobre cada grano de arena individualmente. De ese modo busco filtrar de mi arena aquello que no deseo que contenga. También puedo retener en ella aquello que deseo añadirle, para reforzarla."

- "Limpiarla..." Lee recordó que le habían relatado la batalla que Gaara había sostenido años atrás con Deidara, miembro de Akatsuki que había sido capaz de derrotarlo al punto de hacerle perder el sentido. La victoria se había debido a que su arcilla explosiva se había mezclado con la arena de Gaara, volviendo sus defensas inútiles frente a su ataque final.

- "Y... ¿es fácil el entrenamiento? ¿Cómo practicas?"

- "Para entrenar mezclo mi arena con otros elementos e intento separarlos. La última semana la estuve mezclando con arena muy parecida a la mía, y aunque me costó trabajo, hasta ahora tuve éxito."

- "¡Increíble! Eres genial, Gaara-kun... y ¿entonces ahora tu arena está limpia? Aunque a mí siempre me pareció limpia..."

- "Estaba mezclada con muchas otras partículas, que la hacían áspera y pesada." Y aunque no le agradaba la idea de decirlo, también estaba mezclada con algo muy diferente a los minerales de la tierra: sangre de sus víctimas. Pero consideró que no era necesario mencionarlo, esos rastros ya no estaban y con algo de suerte no volverían a adherirse a la arena.

- "¿Recuerdas nuestras batallas juntos? Entonces caíste varias veces sobre mi arena."

- "¡Claro que las recuerdo! Tu arena me ahorró varios golpes."

- "Entonces, compara por ti mismo... extiende tu mano." De la calabaza que se encontraba a su lado cayó el corcho que la cerraba, y un fino arco de arena se creó, cayendo sobre la mano de Lee. Caía despacio, como una cascada entre sus dedos. Era fina, se encontraba fresca y se veía incluso más clara que antes. La sensación era terriblemente agradable.

- "Ahh... qué suave..." Gaara miraba cómo Lee observaba la arena deslizarse por la piel de su palma entretenido. No pensó que alguien más la encontraría así de agradable, además de él mismo.

Caminaron juntos por algunas calles tranquilas hablando de cómo Lee enfrentaría el reto de enseñar Taijutsu. Se encontraba entusiasmado, pero le confesó a Gaara que estaba algo nervioso, ya que nunca antes había dado clases. Aún así, insistía, iba a dar lo mejor de sí mismo para demostrar su habilidad y para servir a Suna. Después de media hora maravillosa, sin embargo, Gaara se despidió y se disculpó alegando que tenía que ir a por algo que había encargado para el evento del día siguiente.

Gaara se pasó el resto del día preparando cosas y discutiendo con un comité organizador cuál sería la zona destinada para los entrenamientos, puesto que la temperatura del verano en pleno desierto estaba siendo especialmente alta este año, y entrenar taijutsu se iba a volver insoportable aún para los ninja de élite. Lee por su parte decidió volver con su grupo, que dedicó la tarde a preparar las lecciones que impartiría.

oOooO0OooOo

A la mañana siguiente todos los "profesores" fueron citados temprano en la mañana en la puerta de la aldea. Después de vestirse con sus ropas de entrenamiento de verano fueron todos al lugar.

Nervioso, Lee estaba entre Ten-Ten y Neji, impaciente, mirando para todos lados en busca del color rojo. A los pocos minutos algo ocupó su atención, Temari estaba frente a todos los invitados de Konoha y pidió que la escucharan.

- "Debido a las intensas temperaturas que estamos soportando, se ha decidido que los entrenamientos tomarán lugar en la Hakumei no Hayari a unas cinco horas de viaje hacia el norte. Los alumnos partieron hace un par de horas, ya que se estima que tarden más, para ahorrar tiempo. Tanto durante el viaje como durante el tiempo que pasemos allí, yo estaré al mando, así que estén atentos a mis instrucciones y no duden en consultarme cualquier duda que surja. Les pedimos que formen grupos y sigan al mío."

Algo no estaba bien. Buscó a un lado y al otro, pero Gaara no estaba por ningún lado. Cómo no iba a estar presente el Kazekage... _Ah, claro, es el Kazekage... debí haberlo pensado, el no debería abandonar la aldea sólo para ésto... Además yo no me despedí de él la última vez. Es su revancha._

Decepcionado ante la perspectiva de alejarse de Gaara tan pronto como lo había vuelto a ver, Lee partió junto a los demás en silencio. Ten-Ten intentó animarlo, diciéndole que los entrenamientos no podían durar mucho, y que seguramente volverían a descansar a Suna cada tanto, pero nada parecía eliminar del todo la lástima que sentía por el repentino traslado del evento.

oOo

Una vez que llegaron a la arboleda donde entrenarían, les repartieron tiendas de campaña a todos los grupos y Lee se concentró en armar la suya sin mucho entusiasmo. Gai estaba preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud en su alumno, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntarle qué lo aquejaba Lee sonreía enseguida diciendo que era el calor, que lo hacía sentirse pesado. Una vez que todo estuvo listo se reunieron todos para conocer a los alumnos. ... _Al menos_, pensaba Lee, _podré charlar con Ten-Ten y con Gai_. ... Cuántos estudiantes, había shinobi de todas las edades. ... _Quién sabe, quizás hasta podré distraerme _-olvidar cierto asunto que lo molestaba-_ y empezar a disfrutar los entrenamientos_. ... ¿Cuántos de todos ellos iban a estar a su cargo? ... _Después de todo a eso vine, y le di a Gaara mi palabra de que iba a esforzarme al máximo_... le había prometido a Gaara que... _a Gaara... Ga-.. ... ¡¿GAARA?!_

...Vestido con ropa ligera se encontraba, entre el grupo de alumnos de Suna y junto a su calabaza, que reposaba en el suelo a su lado, el Kazekage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee: -Ojos llorosos, nariz moqueando de emoción- Gaara-cchi!!!!!! –corre a abrazarlo-

Gaara: O.o –huye hacia el capítulo 14-

Notas:

JJJAJAJJAJAAJAJA una vez tipié "Temario" xDDD Mamma-mía!!

(Creí que se decía "tipeé" pero Word no me lo reconoce o.O)

Hakumei: Crepúsculo

Hayari: Arboleda


	14. El Taijutsu de la Juventud

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Aunque sí me gustaría ...aprenderme de memoria de una vez el nombre de pila de Kishimoto! ¿era Masashi?

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

Gracias a **GadissGrayword**,** betty-sama hinata-san**,** Shadowmew**,** oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo **y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia :) Mañana vuelvo a empezar las clases :S

**NOTA:** Corregidos capítulos 5 y 6. Tifón, torbellino... EN TIERRA?!?! xD Qué magia estos ninjas... quise decir TORNADO!!! U.U'''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 14 – El taijutsu de la juventud

_¿Qué, cómo...? ¿qué hace ahí?_

Antes de que Lee pudiera encontrar una explicación lógica al hecho de que Gaara se encontrara entre los alumnos, la voz de Temari volvió a sonar captando su atención.

- "A continuación llamaré uno por uno a los profesores, se les asignará a cada uno sus tres alumnos. Estén atentos por favor. Akimichi Sato."

Uno de los chuunin de Konoha se acercó a Temari, que se había sentado frente a un escritorio provisional que habían colocado a un costado, en el claro donde estaban todos. Cuando Lee quiso volver a ver al pelirrojo, lo había perdido de vista entre la gente. Quien sí se encontraba allí era su hermano mayor... ¿puede ser que lo hubiera confundido? Fue corriendo a preguntarle a Ten-Ten si también había visto al joven _Kage_, pero ella había estado distraída pidiéndole consejos a Neji.

Después de un rato, Lee empezó a dudar que lo llamaran. De hecho tampoco habían llamado a Neji o a Gai hasta el momento.

ooo

Cuando quedaban apenas siete personas, entre ellos Lee y los dos jounin de su grupo, Temari los llamó para indicarles que los restantes, por ser de rango superior o –como en el caso de Lee– tener mayor habilidad, estarían a cargo de estudiantes particulares. Estos estudiantes eran shinobi de élite de Suna, que aún cuando ya eran expertos altamente calificados, no tenían educación sólida en el arte del taijutsu. Primero llamó a Neji, y a continuación, finalmente, le llegó su turno.

- "Rock Lee."

El joven se adelantó para sentarse frente a Temari, nervioso. Ella estaba seria.

- "Rock Lee, estarás a cargo de la persona más importante tanto de la aldea como de mi familia. Creo que ya sabes de quién se trata."- Lee no lo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ¡entonces era cierto! ¿Y era su deber enseñarle taijutsu? - "Aún así, no olvido lo que pasó en Konoha. No puedo permitir que se repita... Pero Gaara confía en ti, y yo confío en él, así que lo dejaré en tus manos. Serás su tutor porque consideramos que eres uno de los mayores expertos en este campo, y aún cuando Maito Gai tiene más experiencia, te escogimos porque tu edad así como tu físico son más adecuados. Además en más de una ocasión lucharon hombro con hombro, de modo que ya posees conocimiento sobre sus técnicas de lucha habituales..." - Temari continuó recitando, una por una, las razones de la asignación ...tal y como se las había dictado Gaara, con detalle, días atrás. - "Respecto de los horarios, debido al cambio de planes aún tenemos que hacer unos ajustes. Te llamaré en unos minutos, mantente alerta. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

- "No señora. Gracias por esta oportunidad" – agregó Lee con seriedad, e hizo una respetuosa reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. Temari parecía satisfecha, y lo dejó retirarse antes de llamar a Gai.

Ahora más que nunca Lee quería buscar a Gaara, sabiendo que se encontraba por allí cerca. En eso estaba, sin suerte, cuando Gai volvía con ellos.

- "Voy a estar dándole clases a Kankurou" – explicó sin dar detalles. Estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba tener que darle clases al hermano del Kazekage. Al parecer no es lo que se esperaba, no se conocían demasiado como para saber si se llevaban bien o no. Mientras Lee veía a su sensei alejarse, finalmente lo vio, caminado hacia ellos.

oOoOo

Gaara traía puesta una camiseta negra sin mangas, ajustada al cuerpo y que terminaba algo más arriba de la cintura, sobre otra de manga corta hecha enteramente de red que le cubría el resto del tronco. Debajo llevaba sus pantalones largos y negros, algo holgados pero ajustados sobre los tobillos por vendas, y las típicas sandalias negras de Suna. Traía puestas también una muñequera negra en la muñeca derecha y su protector metálico de Suna, esta vez con tela de color rojo oscuro haciendo juego con el kanji de su frente y usándolo como cinturón. Se podía ver lo blanca que tenía la piel de su abdomen, habitualmente protegida del sol, tan blanca que contrastaba contra la red y atraía la mirada...

"¿Lee?"

Despertando de su ensoñación, Lee contestó:

- "¡G-Gaara! ¿Así que... tu por aquí?"

- "Si... ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

- "¡Bien! Muy bien... ¿y tú? ¿Y esa ropa nueva?"

- "Ah, es lo que fui a buscar ayer... espero que sea adecuada, quería que fuera algo cómodo y fresco."

- "Descuida, está perfecta..." – para asegurarse de no dar una crítica incorrecta, por las dudas, le pegó otro repaso completo a su atuendo, detalle por detalle. – "Muy apropiada, sí. Buena elección, Gaara-kun."

- "¿Ya te asignaron alumnos?" - preguntó Gaara inocentemente.

- "Sí, de hecho... v-voy a ser tu sensei, Gaara-kun." Esperó a ver su reacción. Gaara miró al suelo como si estuviera analizando la situación.

- "Es adecuado... me complacerá asistir a sus clases, Lee-sensei." Hizo una reverencia más profunda de lo normal, como refiriéndose a un superior y al levantarse estaba sonriendo, entretenido por la situación. Por lo general eran los demás los que se inclinaban ante él. Lee estaba desconcertado.

- "¡No! No es necesario que... pero... ¿Por qué deseas entrenarte en el arte del taijutsu? Es decir, ya eres muy fuerte..."

- "No puedo depender sólo de mi arena... ¿ne?" En el momento en que decía la última palabra, Gaara levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Lee. Estaba más irresistible que nunca. Antes de poder contestarle nada, Temari llamó a Lee para asignarle los horarios y el lugar de entrenamiento. Cuando quiso volver a encontrarlo, lo había perdido de vista.

oOoOo

Mientras comía con su equipo, Lee repasaba los datos. Entrenaría con Gaara en unas ruinas que se encontraban en una arboleda al pie de una colina, cada tarde desde ese mismo día. Gai parloteaba sobre lo confiado que parecía Kankurou y sobre cómo iba a demostrarle que estaba subestimando el poder de su taijutsu, empezando al otro día _bien _temprano... Ten-Ten, por su parte, estaba asustada porque le habían asignado sus propios alumnos, y ella poseía un nivel de taijutsu más bien corriente para un chuunin. Aún cuando sus aprendices serían tres muchachitos de doce años, estaba intentando aprender lo máximo posible de los consejos que Neji le daba entre bocado y bocado.

oOo

La tarde era cálida, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas de los altos árboles y el sonido de la brisa al pasar entre las hojas era exquisito. Las ruinas de las que hablaba Temari eran apenas escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido un pequeño templo, ahora solo quedaban sobre el suelo algunos bordes, que marcaban el perímetro dónde se alzaban sus paredes, y algunas piedras esparcidas por alrededor. Estaban todas cubiertas en su mayoría por musgo, y el área que delimitaban era amplio, permitía moverse sin peligro de tropezarse con ellas.

Lee y Gaara habían terminado de dar veinte vueltas corriendo para calentar los músculos, y el pelirrojo estaba haciendo lo posible por disimular su cansancio. No estaba acostumbrado a correr antes de entrenar.

- "Bueno... ¿estás listo?" – preguntó Lee.

- "Si..." - Jadeando un poco y recuperando el aliento, Gaara fue a pararse frente a Lee, bajo sus indicaciones. Un pequeño brillo captó la atención de Lee: Una gota de sudor caía por la ahora expuesta espalda de su alumno. De pronto la gota se convirtió en ombligo, Lee levantó la vista para ver a Gaara listo frente a él y decidió, tras sacudir la imagen de su mente, retomar la clase.

- "Muy bien... empezaremos por lo más básico, de ese modo quiero comprobar tu estado y tu fuerza. Quiero que golpees mis manos usando tus puños. Sin miedo, usa toda tu fuerza."

Haciendo lo que se le pedía, Gaara se preparó y lanzó un puñetazo con la diestra lo mejor que pudo. Después de dar dos o tres golpes con cada mano, Lee le sujetó sus puños y los giró hacia arriba para observar sus palmas.

- "¿Estás usando tu arena, de casualidad?"

- "Ah... si..."

- "Hmm, preferiría que entrenásemos sin ella... la idea de aprender taijutsu es que te sea útil en caso de perder tu arena o el chakra necesario para controlarla... ¿puedes dejarla, por favor?"

Haciendo caso a la petición, la piel de los brazos de Gaara se tornó del color de la arena y cayó de ellos, flotando hasta meterse en la calabaza que reposaba contra una de las piedras.

- "Muy bien. Otra vez" Indicó Lee.

Esta vez Gaara lanzó sus golpes con algo menos de fuerza. Lee enseguida creyó saber por qué. Nuevamente sujetó sus manos y las miró de cerca.

- "Tu piel... ¡es tan suave! ...si vamos a practicar así, los primeros días te dolerá lo que hagamos... y por las condiciones en las que debe estar tu cuerpo, creo que tendremos que empezar más suave..." Tras decir estas palabras, Lee vio a Gaara sonrojarse por primera vez. El pelirrojo bajó la vista a sus manos, aún sujetas por las del morocho, y reparó en lo que estaba haciendo: se concentró en la sensación de estar en contacto directo con otra persona. Estando siempre protegido por su arena, hacía muchos años que no tocaba la piel de alguien más, las manos de Lee parecían tener un calor especial, nostálgico. Sin decir palabra extendió su mano izquierda para tocar su mejilla, y después acariciar su pelo. Se sentía increíble, la sensibilidad que había abandonado hace tanto tiempo...

Lee perdió cualquier hilo de pensamiento, sus ojos perdidos en la inmensa mirada de los verdes ojos de Gaara, su cuerpo temblando ante el tacto de sus manos. Él también, sin pensar el lo que hacía, levantó una mano hasta el kanji de su frente y lo repasó con su dedo índice mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba la de Gaara con fuerza. Como cuando corrían, sus latidos aumentaban... tenía calor pero no se estaba moviendo...

ooo

Desde detrás del árbol más ancho de los que rodeaban el claro de las ruinas, un par de ojos observaban la escena en el más respetuoso silencio. Dos sentimientos sostenían su batalla final en su pecho: el deseo de aparecer allí y separarlos de inmediato, presa de los celos, y el deseo de hacer a Lee lo más feliz posible. A lo lejos las figuras se rodearon con los brazos formando una única silueta contra la ladera de la colina. Gai respiró hondo y puso en orden sus sentimientos. Si ésto hacía feliz a Lee, si ésto era lo que quería, entonces respetaría su decisión. Él sólo quería lo mejor para su pequeño. Si el destino le había dado otras herramientas para contribuir a su felicidad, entonces prefería atenerse a ellas de la mejor manera posible. Volteó para retirarse y dejarles su privacidad, cuando se encontró con los blancos ojos de Neji.

- "¿Vas a permitirlo?" – susurró casi sin emitir sonido.

- "Neji... ese es el camino que eligió... no puedo interferir. Quiero lo mejor para él... aunque sea de esta manera."

oOo

Antes de haberlo pensado, Lee estaba rodeando con sus brazos la esbelta cintura de Gaara, quien a su vez acariciaba su rostro. Las manos del menor se hundieron su oscuro cabello y sus ojos se cerraron. El muchacho más alto se inclinó instintivamente, cerró también los ojos y...

- "¡SUÉLTALO EN ESTE INSTANTE!"

Con horror, los dos se separaron de un salto y miraron hacia el origen de la voz. Neji se encontraba a diez pasos de ellos, con los puños cerrados y la expresión más severa que Lee hubiera visto jamás.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O OMG... **TENSIÓN**!! Empieza lo bueno (Lectores: 14 capítulos... YA ERA HORA!!) Ejem... n.n' Más taijutsu en el próximo capítulo!

Notas:

Akimichi Sato: "Ninja de relleno de Konoha 1" XD.

¿Ne?: "¿No?" Solo que "Ne" es japonés y suena mucho más adorable :3.

Ah si! ¿Recuerdan que alguien había empeorado el tornado en otro país, al intentar frenarlo antes de que llegara al del Viento? Había sido Temari con su abanico, pero nunca lo aclaré :P.


	15. Recorriendo Caminos

**M**E**G**A**C**A**P**Í**T**U**L**O – Las tardanzas dan su fruto.

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos, a igual que la máscara de Tobi, el esmalte de uñas de los miembros de Akatsuki, y la serie de libros Icha Icha Paradise, entre otros, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. ¡Qué hombre más afortunado!

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

Gracias a **Gaara-chuu**, **Matt Jeevas**, **Metherlence Reverie**, **nanami Al chan**, **GadissGrayword**, **solarys**, **oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**, **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** y **betty-sama hinata-san** y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia :) Perdón a todos por la tardanza. Ya estoy cursando en la facu y se me hace difícil encontrar una tarde totalmente libre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 15 – Recorriendo caminos

- "¡SUÉLTALO EN ESTE INSTANTE!"

Neji se encontraba a diez pasos de Lee y Gaara, con los puños cerrados y la expresión más severa que hubieran visto jamás. Los jóvenes se separaron de golpe, sobresaltados.

- "¿Q... qué?" – Lee no encontraba palabras para expresar su sorpresa.

Gai se mantuvo oculto, haciendo gala, o no (puesto que nadie lo veía), de sus habilidades ninja. Tenía curiosidad por observar lo que ocurriría, por conocer los motivos que movían a Neji a irrumpir así en su intimidad. Si permanecía al margen, quizás las cosas se solucionarían por sí solas, sin que fuera necesaria su intervención. Ah, sí, sus alumnos sin dudas habían crecido. Esta era su vida, y solo interferiría cuando fuese estrictamente necesario.

- "¡No puedo permitirlo!"

- "Neji..." – Lee no entendía a qué se refería Neji, pero no habían hecho nada malo. Se sentía ultrajado.

- "¡... y menos viniendo de un miembro de mi equipo!"

Mientras tanto Gaara no salía de su shock: Su expresión permanecía inmóvil, paralizado como un animal que al cruzar un camino ve un vehículo acercarse a toda velocidad, ineludible. Aunque el abrazo se había roto, estaba sujetando con fuerza la mano izquierda de Lee, que contestó:

- "Pero Neji, nosotros no..."

- "¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Nada menos que el Kazekage, de todas las personas...!"

La expresión de Lee cambió. Una vez que el susto inicial abandonó sus venas, empezaba a sentirse bastante fastidiado.

- "¡¿Qué importa si es el Kazekage?! ¡Es Gaara para mí!" Sintió como Gaara asía su mano, ahora temblorosamente.

- "No puedes tener una relación así con el Kazekage, va a desestabilizarse, ¡y si algo va mal, podrías traerle grandes problemas a nuestra aldea! ¡Y quién sabe lo que le hará, y también a la suya propia, si se siente traicionado!"

Lee miró de reojo a Gaara. Sus ojos estaban adornados por pequeñas lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en él. Un nuevo arrebato de ira llenó su cuerpo y soltó su mano para pararse frente a él, con los brazos extendidos en forma protectora y enfrentando a Neji, tal y como Gai lo había hecho con él años atrás, frente a un Gaara ávido de sangre.

Al verlo salir en su defensa, Gaara sintió su interior fundirse, lleno de amor y gratitud por él. Sus piernas le fallaron y quedó arrodillado sobre el piso.

- "¡Basta! No sigas diciendo esas cosas, ¡¡lo estás estropeando todo!!"

- "¡Cómo osas dirigirte a mí...!" comenzó Neji, pero Lee lo interrumpió para hablar nuevamente. Por intentar forzar, a regañadientes, lo que desearía haber susurrado, emitió sus palabras en voz alta en lo que parecía un grave y amenazador gruñido.

- "No pienso dejar que conviertas en algo traumático la primera experiencia... d-de contacto personal de Gaara. Ahora vete por favor." Fue incapaz de decir las palabras 'experiencia romántica'. ¿Tendría oportunidad de hacer que lo fuera alguna vez, después de un evento tan bochornoso? De todas formas, la seriedad expresada en sus palabras rivalizaba con la de Neji. Parecía un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa, nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de enfrentarse con él.

- "¡¡¡DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!" – Aterrizando en una pose _cool_, Gai hizo su entrada en escena sobresaltando a los tres.

- "Detente, Neji. No quieres hacer ésto." – Con una solemne expresión se dirigió a su ahora compañero jounin. – "Me temo que tus excusas no tienen fundamento."

- "¡Gai!" – Neji estaba alarmado. Había comprobado que Gai ya no compartía su opinión. Dejarlo hablar sólo empeoraría las cosas. – "¿Qué dices? No estarás de acuerdo con esta relación, ¿o sí? ¡Tu tampoco deseabas esto!"

- "Lo que tú o yo pensemos nada tiene que ver con lo que aquí ocurre. Mi joven est-.. es decir, compañero, por un momento pensé que podrías tener razón, por eso decidí escucharte. Pero ahora veo que tus palabras carecen de razón suficiente." _Están empapadas en otro sentimiento_ pensó, _y ambos sabemos que se trata simplemente de __**celos**_. ¡Neji, tus inquietudes no justifican el irrumpir de esa forma en la primavera de la vida de estos dos jóvenes!"

- "¡P-Pero Gai...!"

- "Las cosas deben tomar su curso, Neji. Debes preocuparte por tu camino, y no interferir desenvueltamente en los caminos de los demás. Y ahora acompáñame, por favor. Estamos interrumpiendo un entrenamiento privado."

La cara de Neji se había puesto colorada, un poco por vergüenza y, principalmente, por rencor y frustración. Atrás Lee había ayudado a Gaara a pararse y vuelto a tomar su mano mientras observaba a sus compañeros discutir.

Falto de palabras para defenderse y herido en su orgullo, Neji cerró los puños y, mirando el suelo lleno de rabia se retiró del lugar dando un salto que lo hizo perderse de vista.

- "Mis disculpas" dijo Gai, apoyándose con una rodilla en la tierra y haciendo una reverencia. "No puedo expresar la pena que siento por este incidente, Kazekage-sama. Espero que lo perdone por su impertinencia." – Gaara no respondió, así que Gai lo tomó como una invitación a seguir hablando. – "Neji tuvo que lidiar con sus sentimientos... reprimirlos, más específicamente, durante muchos años a costa de sus circunstancias. Cada vez le es más difícil ignorar o encubrir sus sentimientos, y a diferencia de su chakra, nunca supo cómo liberarlos de forma prudente. Yo mismo lo estimulé a expresar lo que siente," – añadió – "pero nunca imaginé una situación como ésta. Le ruego acepte mis disculpas." Sin nada que agregar, esperó una respuesta.

- "...Está... está bien..." – Gaara estaba descolocado, había olvidado lo que se debería decir en situaciones así. "Entiendo... No es problema..."

Se hizo un instante de silencio y Gai se irguió.

- "Lee, por favor cuida del Kazekage, no sean descuidados en ningún momento. Siempre hay que estar alerta."

- "Sí, sensei. Y... ...gracias."

Guiñándole un ojo a su estudiante, desapareció como lo había hecho Neji antes que él.

oOoOo :O

Abandonados al silencio del claro, que ahora parecía mucho más vasto y vacío que antes, Lee volteó para mirar a Gaara y éste le devolvió la mirada. Esperaba que estuviera apenado o que fuera a irse corriendo, pero lo sorprendió ver que lo miraba con la misma expresión interrogativa con la que lo estaba mirando él. Esto lo hizo sonreir dubitativo, y pronto ambos estallaron en carcajadas, presas de los nervios y descargando la tensión que habían sufrido momentos atrás. Era magnífico ver a Gaara reir, Lee no dudó en abrazarlo calurosamente contra su pecho. Esto hizo que el menor se sonrojara mientras devolvía el abrazo.

- "Uh, Lee..." Se sentía tan bien. No quería abandonar esos brazos jamás.

- "Está bien... ¿quieres que sigamos entrenando?" – A Lee no se le ocurría otra cosa, los nervios de lo que sucedería si proponía algo distinto le impedía sugerir nada más. Gaara sintió con cuidado aquello que se arremolinaba en su pecho y sabía que había encontrado lo que hace tanto buscaba. Se arriesgó a expresarlo en palabras, y algo en su interior le dijo que no se había equivocado cuando finalmente le dijo: "Te quiero."

Ante esas palabras, escapando sin avisar de los divinos labios del pelirrojo, Lee se sintió más vulnerable que nunca en toda su vida. Habían disuelto cualquier rastro de solidez en su cuerpo. Inundado por calor, por felicidad y por amor hacia Gaara, se inclinó y besó esos preciosos labios tímidamente, cerrando los ojos para absorber aquel momento por cada poro de su piel. Gaara lo devolvió lo mejor que pudo, según su inexperiencia. La sensación era absolutamente fantástica, parecía que se encontraban solos en el mundo y que estarían juntos para siempre. Segundos después se separaron y Lee le contestó.

- "Yo también te quiero, Gaara-kun. Mucho, mucho." – Le besó una mejilla sonoramente, haciendo que cerrara el ojo bajo su kanji. – "Y no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Yo haré lo que te haga feliz a tí. Quiero seguir viéndote sonreir como lo hiciste hasta ahora, podría verte sonreir para siempre."

- "Gracias. Me... haces sentir bien..." Todo esto estaba sobrepasando a Gaara, es más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. No sabía bien qué debía hacer, sólo quería que Lee supiera lo feliz que estaba. – "Estoy feliz... se siente bien, aquí." –señaló su pecho– "Quiero estar en tus brazos otra vez..." – Gaara extendió sus brazos y Lee lo abrazó sin dudarlo. Tenía ganas de tirarse junto a él en la hierba y dedicarse a acariciarlo lo que restaba del día. Después de abrazarse un largo rato entre caricias y alguna que otra risita nerviosa, surgida cada vez que la noción de que todo aquello era real golpeaba a alguno de los dos, Gaara pidió que retomaran el entrenamiento. Se sentía algo incómodo por no saber qué hacer a continuación y quería tener algo en que ocuparse.

Enseguida retomaron las lecciones con el mejor de los humores. Todo en la vida era perfecto.

OoOoO

Los días siguientes se sucedieron trayendo extrema felicidad a Lee y Gaara. Cada tarde se dedicaban a entrenar las bases del taijutsu. El atacante debía desarmar al receptor, atacarlo con las manos desnudas o con un arma, siempre con el fin de inutilizarlo y tirarlo en el piso bajo su peso, dominado e indefenso (ver notas). No era fácil para Gaara contrarrestar efectivamente los ataques que Lee diseñaba contra él, pero cuando lo lograba era recompensado por el morocho dejándose besar. Había provado ser un buen incentivo. De todas formas, cuando Gaara se frustraba después de numerosos intentos fallidos tras los que terminaba mordiendo el polvo, hacía salir la arena de su calabaza y dejaba a Lee flotando boca abajo envuelto en arena como un croissant, indefenso a los dulces besos de que su dueño tenía preparados para él.

Poco a poco las heridas que se formaban en la piel de Gaara iban sanando y nueva piel, más resistente, se formaba en su lugar. Después de cada sesión Lee se encargaba personalmente de reemplazar las vendas en sus brazos (aún cuando Gaara ya había aprendido a colocarlas perfectamente) y a darle masajes en la espalda, adolorida por los rodamientos que practicaban para que las caídas fueran leves.

Neji parecía haber desistido en su idea de separarlos, puesto que no tenía absolutamente ninguna excusa para exigir su separación, pero no por eso había dejado de mirar con rencor a la pareja cuando se presentaban los dos juntos en su campo de visión (o sea, prácticamente, siempre que estaban juntos). Al tercer día de seguir sus movimientos con el Byakugan, Neji había resuelto que sólo estaba perjudicándose a sí mismo y se había dedicado a sus clases.

Gai había encontrado paz en su interior y estaba más que encantado de cumplir para Lee el rol de padre que necesitaba tanto en estos momentos. Lee encontraba a veces sus consejos absurdamente relacionados con entrenamiento o demasiado vergonzosos para el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero por lo general Gai hablaba con cordura y le hacía compañía en las nuevas experiencias.

Ten-Ten estaba que se salía de felicidad con la noticia. Había felicitado a Lee enérgicamente, diciéndole que sabía que terminarían juntos desde un principio y dándole su propia ración de consejos para que practicara con Gaara, desde qué regalos hacerle hasta qué cosas decirle.

Lee solo pensaba hacerles caso a medias, pero lo alegraba sentir que habían sido aceptados finalmente. Distinta fue la reacción de Gaara respecto de sus hermanos. No se atrevía a decírselo todavía. Él mismo había pensado que sería capaz de hablar de su relación con Lee en cuanto comenzara, pero ahora que la situación era real había probado ser más complicada de lo esperado. Nada era seguro, y Temari estaba legalmente a cargo de toda la operación; Si llegaba a rechazar lo que estaba pasando tenía poder para mandar a los shinobi de Konoha de vuelta a su país y llevarlo a él de nuevo a sus quehaceres de Kazekage. Y aún cuando él tenía más poder real que ella, algo le decía que no sería capaz de detenerla si se proponía interrumpir su relación.

Esos primeros días se dedicó entonces, en sus ratos a solas, a pensar la mejor manera de abordar el tema de modo que fuera aceptado positivamente por ella y su hermano. Lee no estuvo muy feliz cuando, de pronto, Gaara se volvió reservado respecto de su decisión de estar con él, a diferencia de la determinación que había demostrado en el hospital un mes atrás. Pero entendió los nervios por los que estaba pasando quien nunca antes había sido amado así por alguien, y respetó su decisión de tomarlo con calma hasta que pudieran decírselo de un modo apropiado. Le pidieron juntos a Gai que no le dijera nada a Kankurou en sus clases de entrenamiento. Por supuesto, les dio su palabra y no mencionó nada frente al sunanin.

Antes de plantearles nada a sus hermanos, antes de seguir adelante, lo que más necesitaba Gaara era la seguridad de que Lee estaba plenamente dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para estar con él.

_Es fácil para él decir lo que siente, pero no sé con certeza si pensó en las consecuencias que le acarreará estar conmigo. Vivimos en aldeas diferentes, y aunque por él lo haría sin vacilar, yo no puedo renunciar a mi país y a mi gente. _

_No sé cómo decírselo, pero si quiere estar conmigo tendrá que hacer a un lado todas aquellas cosas que lo atan a Konoha. Estando a tres días de diferencia y teniendo misiones todo el tiempo no habrá ocasiones para que nos veamos. Si viene con nosotros, puedo asignarle misiones en Suna, acomodarle viajes para que visite Konoha... _

_Pero... _

_Él vivió siempre allí con sus seres queridos, compartiendo su rutina con sus amigos, sus misiones con sus compañeros de equipo, entrenándose con su sensei Gai... no sé cómo lo va a tomar una vez que entienda lo que voy a pedirle. _

_No quiero que me deje. Tengo miedo de que lo haga, no quiero planteárselo... Pero tarde o temprano el verano terminará, y tiene que saberlo. Debo decírselo..._

oOo

La tarde del sexto día, después de una ardua sesión de patadas, Gaara se sentó junto a Lee y le tomó una mano. Éste le sonrió y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie espiando, besó la mano de Gaara que sostenía a la suya.

- "Qué ocurre, mi señor?" preguntó. Gaara no estaba sonriendo. Se lo veía algo preocupado, pero aún así, acercó a sus labios la mano de Lee y la besó también.

- "Lee, tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Una pregunta que no es fácil responder. Aún cuando creas saber qué decir, quiero que me respondas más adelante. Quiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a contestar." – Lee le prestó atención, Gaara hablaba muy en serio.

- "Lo que quieras, Gaa-chan. Cuenta conmigo." – Le tomó la otra mano y escuchó atentamente. Gaara preparó con cuidado sus palabras y finalmente preguntó:

- "Serías capaz de dejar Konoha... para venir a vivir a Suna conmigo?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee es el tigre y Neji es el dragón :D (?)

Al fin, el am∙•●¨°○∞o0O☺☼☺O0o∞○°¨●•∙r!

"WAI!!" En su interior, Lee suelta risitas histéricas cual frenética fangirl quinceañera!

" ... –Fuera de servicio– " El interior de Gaara se está montando un fiestorrón privado. No molestar :D

Notas:

Asistí personalmente a una case real de ninjutsu :D

Lo que pude ver es que, con o sin armas, el objetivo siempre fue volver el ataque de un oponente contra sí mismo, de forma de que quede en el suelo bajo el peso del atacante (o 'seme'... ¿les suena?), dominado, es decir sin poder moverse o contraatacar y abierto a un golpe letal (muy a menudo, en el cuello). ¡El ataque rápido, silencioso y efectivo característico de los ninja! En las prácticas el seme es quien ataca y el uke, quien recibe el ataque.

Semeru: Atacar.

Ukeru: Recibir.

En la clase que vi usaron bastones, sogas y armas que no conocía (una especie de cadena con un objeto punzante en la punta, por ejemplo).

Debo decir que, tras ojos de fangirl, fue una sesión más que interesante (en especial cuando los seme ataban con sogas a los uke en cuestión de segundos, dejándolos inmovilizados bajo ellos Ô**¬**Ō).

Sunanin: Ninja de la arena.


	16. Plan B

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

Gracias a **hinata-san, Bunny1986, oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo, nanami Al chan, GadyssGrayword, Matt Jeevas** y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia :)

Perdón por la tardanza! Al final explico los por qués.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 16 – Plan B

Temari se encontraba en una tienda grande, sentada en una silla junto al escritorio y revisando los registros de los avances de los alumnos. Había notado un cambio en la actitud de Gaara en los últimos días; se lo veía mucho más callado y silencioso que de costumbre, casi como lo era años atrás cuando aún era el poseedor de Shukaku. Sólo que ahora emanaba una paz que era todo menos característica de él. Se lo veía complacido, satisfecho. Como si nada en la vida pudiera ser más perfecto y todas las cosas estuvieran en perfecto equilibrio. A Temari le gustaba pensar que el ejercicio físico y el aire fresco (aún cuando era verano, no había comparación con el calor al que estaban acostumbrados) estaban haciendo bien a la mente y a la salud de su hermano menor. Pero algo estaba fuera de su lugar.

Se puso a doblar unas prendas de ropa que estaban tiradas sobre su saco de dormir, cuando una voz la convocó desde el exterior de la carpa.

- "¿Temari-sensei?"

- "¿Sí? ¿Hyuuga-san?"

- "Soy yo. ¿Tiene un momento? Creo que hay algo que debe saber."

oOo

El sol se estaba poniendo lentamente a lo lejos, su luz se dejaba ver tímidamente entre los troncos de los árboles que rodeaban el campamento. Lee se encontraba sentado en los límites del mismo, mirando más allá de la cálida escena, su vista se perdía a lo lejos sin fijarse en nada en particular. Hace un rato había estado haciendo flexiones enérgicamente, descargando la alegría inicial que le había propiciado la propuesta que Gaara le había hecho minutos atrás. _¿Serías capaz de dejar Konoha... para venir a vivir a Suna conmigo?_ La petición había alcanzado a Lee en sentido contrario. Primero había visto como en sueños su vida junto a Gaara, compartiendo sus entrenamientos, sus misiones y su compañía. Pero cuando iba por la flexión número 238 se concentró en la primera parte de la pregunta. _¿Serías capaz de dejar Konoha...?_ Poco a poco Lee entendió lo que Gaara le había pedido. Piensa bien tu respuesta, no te anticipes. Es una pregunta más difícil de contestar de lo que te parecerá ahora... Gaara conocía bien a Lee al parecer. Fue cuando empezó a pensar en su hogar, sus amigos, su sensei y su rutina que Lee se sentó despacio y se puso a pensar.

Ten-Ten no tardó en notar que a su amigo le pasaba algo. Eran raras las ocasiones en que Lee se sentaba a pensar sin más. Era bien sabido que él prefería pensar mientras entrenaba, así que se acercó hasta él y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Lee sencillamente le repitió lo que había dicho Gaara.

- "¿¡Eso dijo?! ¡Wow Lee, no puedo creerlo, solo una semana y te plantea algo así el propio Kazekage, eres tan afortunado, debe quererte mucho! ¡Vivir en su aldea! Podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran, ¡Wow, novio del Kazekage, Lee, es genial!" – viendo que, aunque sonrojado ante la idea, la expresión de pesar no abandonaba la cara de Lee, Ten-Ten se calmó y pensó más allá de la euforia que la estaba cegando. Así como le había pasado a Lee, sólo que más rápido, Ten-Ten entendió lo que ocurría. Irse de Konoha... Dejar todo... A ellos, su equipo de tantos años, y a sus demás amigos, las misiones juntos, las fiestas y reuniones, los paseos, las comidas... Dejar todo por una aldea que apenas conocía...

- "Oh, Lee... fui descuidada, esto debe ser muy duro para ti..."

- "Gaara sabía lo que hacía al decirme que no me precipitara. De no haberme advertido, le habría contestado que sí sin pensarlo. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que implica lo que me pidió" – dijo Lee mirando la tela de la tienda de campaña, que se encontraba a unos metros. Neji estaba dando clases y Gai se había ido a beber con otros Jounin de Konoha, y tenían tiempo y privacidad para hablar a gusto.

- "Bueno... es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar..." – dijo Ten-Ten.

- "... me pidió que lo piense bien, y me dijo que me esperará en nuestro lugar de entrenamiento en un par de días, a medianoche. Me pidió que vaya si es que estoy de acuerdo... No entiendo por qué no puedo decírselo y ya."

Ten-Ten creía saber por qué. _De ese modo, si decides quedarte en Konoha, él lo sabrá sin tener que mirarte a los ojos y podrá retirarse y sufrir cuanto quiera sin que tú lo veas. No quiere que lo veas llorar _pensó la muchacha.

- "Estoy segura de que tiene una buena razón, como siempre. Confía en él."

- "Eso hago, le confiaría mi vida..."

oOo

La noche pasó y con ella las primeras horas que tenía Lee para pensar su respuesta. Por más que el tema lo tenía preocupado, el ver a Gaara esperando en las ruinas bajo el cálido sol de la tarde le hizo olvidar por un momento en lo que estaba pensando.

A través de un silencioso mutuo acuerdo, se pusieron a entrenar como si la charla de ayer no hubiera existido. Ambos eran conscientes de que aún quedaba todo un día hasta que tuvieran que enfrentar la decisión final de Lee, que fuera la que fuera, tendría un impacto fuerte en su relación a partir de ese momento, pero... ¿Por qué impacientarse? Lo importante era disfrutar cada momento que podían pasar juntos.

Si hubieran sabido que Temari los estaba espiando desde su escondite entre los árboles, habrían sido mucho más discretos. Ahora era demasiado tarde; Después de unos diez minutos durante los cuales, debido a la falta de costumbre, no se habían animado a efectuar ninguna demostración explícita de afecto, se habían dado un pequeño beso en los labios–algo rápido, un premio por una reacción correcta, por un golpe efectivo, por ser tan hermoso a los ojos del otro– y las palabras que Neji había revelado para Temari el día anterior habían ganado respaldo más que suficiente. Con los ojos como platos, temblando de confusión por lo que estaba viendo, Temari agradeció a sus reflejos de ninja; de no ser por ellos se habría caído indefectiblemente de la rama que la sujetaba. Sin embargo su concentración se rompió, haciendo que se revelara su chakra, que había estado reprimiendo hasta ese momento para evitar ser detectada. Gaara lo había notado y había detenido el entrenamiento. No importaba. Iba a enfrentar ésto tarde o temprano de todos modos.

oOo

Sin el temor que no la caracteriza, Temari apareció en el lindero del claro y caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Gaara dio un paso adelante y la miró con seriedad. Las posibilidades de que los hubiera visto antes eran inmensas, y no estaba seguro de qué vendría a continuación.

- "Gaara. Quiero hablar contigo," Su tono era lento pero claro, como toda una kunoichi a cargo de una misión importante - "...en privado," – agregó mirando de reojo por un instante a Lee. La expresión de éste reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa, vergüenza y ansiedad, reprimidas de tal forma que le habría parecido divertida incluso a él mismo de haberse encontrado en otra situación, preferiblemente menos _incómoda_.

- "Lo que yo tenga que oír, lo puede oír Lee también," – las palabras de Gaara fluían inalteradas.

- "Eres el Kazekage, y como tal, hay cosas que sólo tú puedes oír."

- "Si hubieras de hablar conmigo como Kazekage, te habrías presentado ante mí de otra manera," – Gaara mantenía esa calma fría que lo hacía tan buen líder, mientras sus palabras probaban a su hermana al igual que su mirada.

- "... Tienes razón. No vine a hablar con el Kazekage. Con quien vine a hablar es con mi hermano."

- "..."

- "Gaa- Está bien, ve con ella, yo- yo seguiré entrenando aquí..." – Lee se puso a estirarse tocando las puntas de sus pies. Cualquier cosa con tal de ocultar el rubor que apareció al recordar como estaban "entrenando" justo antes de sentir el chakra de la rubia.

- " ...De acuerdo."

Ambos hermanos salieron del área delimitado por las antiguas ruinas y se pusieron a hablar a un volumen que Lee no podía oír. Queriendo respetar su intimidad, se puso a correr para distraer su atención.

---

- "Es... ¿es en serio?"

Gaara se limitó a mirarla. ¿Cuándo hablaba él en broma?

- "Pero... si es en serio... Bueno, no es lo que esperaba... No... ¡No Lee, de entre todas las personas! ... No me esperaba un hombre... ...No te voy a engañar, no me esperaba a una mujer tampoco, por varios años no me esperaba a _nadie_..." – volviendo su mirada a su hermano menor, que la miraba extrañado, Temari recordó que no estaba pensando, sino que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Gaara... ¿realmente lo amas?"

- "Amor... yo no entiendo esa palabra aún."

- "¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

- "Cuando estoy con él me siento feliz... como nunca me sentí antes. Quiero estar junto a él. Él apaga ese dolor de aquí," – dijo señalando su pecho – "hace que deje de sentirme solo. Es... como... Al estar a su lado siento que mi defensa es absolutamente perfecta, que nada malo puede pasarme, ni en mi exterior ni en mi interior."

- "Gaara... Yo-,... parece mentira, oírte... ¿eres tú realmente?" – Temari alargó una mano casi inconscientemente y acarició el rojizo cabello de su hermano menor. Lentamente la caricia se extendió y se convirtió, antes de que Gaara lo pudiera notar, en un cálido abrazo.

- "Estoy tan feliz..." – Los brazos de su hermana lo sujetaron con fuerza y sus palabras cesaron. Segundos después Gaara pensó que sería adecuado devolver el gesto y la abrazó también. No necesitaba verle la cara para saber que sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas.

- "Gaara... me alegro por ti," – estaba intentando reprimir su conmoción y ser la dura ninja otra vez, pero no había engañado a su hermano. – "esto es maravilloso. Te hará muy bien..." – el abrazo se rompió y se estaban mirando otra vez. Ya no había rastro de aquellas lágrimas. De pronto pareció acordarse de algo. "¡Kankurou! Tengo que contárselo a Kankurou... No sé cómo lo tomará en un principio, pero tarde o temprano entenderá lo importante y maravilloso que es esto... ¡y sino me encargaré personalmente de que lo haga!"

- "Hmm... Temari... hermana... estas a punto de lastimarme y no quiero tener problemas con mi arena si lo haces." – Las manos de Temari aún sujetaban los brazos y lo estaban asiendo con fuerza.

- "¡Ah! Gomen, gomen..." – dijo soltándolo. – "Bueno, ¿no te importa que se lo diga entonces? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que... están juntos?"

- "¿Estar juntos?"

- "Es decir... ¿hace cuánto que... se dijeron que se quieren?"

- "Eso... una semana."

- "¿¡Una sem-..!? Wow, es decir... Bueno. No importa... Entonces... ¿puedo hablarle de esto a Kankurou?"

- "...Como gustes. Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, y por como es él, preferirá que se lo digan antes de que se entere por cuenta propia. Debería hacerlo yo mismo..."

- "..." – De sólo pensar en la reacción que podría llegar a tener Kankurou si lo tomaba mal, Temari llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería actuar de rompeolas para evitarle a su hermano reacciones o comentarios que pudieran confundirlo en un momento tan delicado.

- "Creo que es mejor que yo le presente el tema primero."

Gaara analizó a su hermana. Ella tenía más experiencia que él en este campo, y Gaara sabía confiar en las habilidades de los demás cuando eran necesarias para obtener buenos resultados.

- "De acuerdo. Cuento contigo."

- "¡Hai! ¡Yo me encargo!"

- "Ah, y Temari..."

- "¿Si?"

- "¿No hay un lugar más privado para que llevemos a cabo nuestros entrenamientos? Me parece que Lee no está cómodo al aire libre."

- "Ahaha... ah, me temo que no... Estuve haciendo un estudio del área antes de venir, pero por esto es lo más privado que pude encontrar para tus entrenamientos..."

- "De acuerdo. Gracias por preocuparte." - ¿Gracias? ¡Gaara estaba demasiado adorable hoy! Temari volvió a abrazarlo repentinamente, como si pudiera sentir su felicidad en ella, haciendo que la arena siseara en su contenedor por el sobresalto. Gaara no tuvo tiempo de devolver el abrazo cuando Temari había desaparecido con un "Es un placer para mí, hermano".

---

Neji **no** estaba feliz. Había salido todo en contra de lo planeado. ¡No se suponía que lo aceptara tan bien! Ahora tenía a la hermana del Kazekage apoyando a la parejita... Desactivando el Byakugan, formó un sello con su mano derecha y, cerrando los ojos, desapareció.

oOo

Ten-Ten aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba libre esa tarde y se puso a caminar distraídamente, pensando otra vez en lo que había hablado con Lee el día anterior. Sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron al claro donde Neji estaba entrenando a su discípulo. Después de que Neji moviera su cabeza en un gesto que indicaba que le daba permiso a Ten-Ten de quedarse a mirar, ella se sentó en una rama alta. Poco a poco dejó de pensar en los problemas y se limitó a observar los movimientos del jounin.

Media hora más tarde la clase se dio por terminada y el joven de Suna se fue a bañar al río, dejando solo a los jóvenes de Konoha. Ten-Ten aprovechó para hablar con Neji, y el mejor tema que tenía a su disposición para poder hablar con él, aunque sólo fuera el rato que tardarían en volver al campamento, era lo que había discutido con Lee. Después de todo, Ten-Ten era consciente de que Neji sabía de su relación, y hasta donde sabía ella, Neji estaba feliz con el suceso.

- "Sin embargo se lo ve bastante preocupado... Por lo visto está sufriendo por la decisión que tiene que tomar. ¡Y tiene que responderle mañana a la medianoche!"

- "¿Dejar Konoha? ..." – Neji escuchaba con atención, para alegría de su amiga.

- "Si, no debe ser fácil... después de todos estos años..."

- "Y sólo le queda un día para responderle..."

- "Debe estar pasando por mucha presión. Pero si acepta será tan romántico... encontrarse furtivamente en las ruinas a modo de aceptación..."

- "... Y si Lee no aparece..."

- "Si no va, entonces será rechazar su propuesta. Gaara-sama se sentiría muy mal..."

- "...El Kazekage parece estar seguro de lo que hace..."

- "Sí... ¿no es genial? ¡Debe quererlo mucho! No puedo dejar de pensar lo hermoso que es cuando dos personas se quieren y..."

- "¿Y los demás están de acuerdo con eso? ¿Gai y los hermanos de Gaara-sama saben ésto?" – la interrumpió Neji.

- "Bueno... creo que Gai aún no sabe nada, y respecto de Kankurou-san y Temari-san, bueno... lo último que escuché es que ellos todavía no saben de su relación siquiera..."

- "..."

- "¿Neji?"

- "No es nada. Yo también pienso que es una decisión muy difícil. Me voy a dar un baño, nos vemos después."

Sin decir nada más Neji entró a la tienda a buscar algo de ropa y se fue en dirección al río.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Esto parece un novelón/culebrón de los de la tarde xD Perdón por la tardanza, pero este fue un capítulo difícil de escribir y fue una semana movida; tuve un viaje a Uruguay en el medio, trámites para sacar una visa a EEUU, trabajos prácticos de la facultad (tengo 3 entregas semanales de 3 trabajos distintos y tarea de análisis matemático tb), presentación de mi taller de Taiko en un country club y hasta tuve que ir a un _desfile_. x.X

**Notas**:

Gomen: Disculpa, perdona.

Hai: Sí


	17. Cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Palabras y términos en japonés explicadas al pie.

Comentarios entre ((doble paréntesis)).

Gracias a **oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**,** Neko Rheeid**, **hinata-san**, **nanami Al chan**, **GadissGrayword**, **KakaIru **y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia :)

Perdón por la tardanza, otra vez! Al final explico los por qués.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 17 – Cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás – Capítulo final.

Ya había pasado otro día más y la hora de la verdad estaba cada vez más cerca. Ese día Lee no había entrenado con Gaara, y se había pasado el día pensando, o intentando pensar. Cuanto más trataba de tranquilizarse y pensar en frío, peor le resultaba. De su estómago parecía salir un hilito que lo tiraba constantemente a ir junto a Gaara y no moverse de allí nunca más, pero cada imagen de Konoha lo hacía sentir un sudor frío en la espalda. _Gaara es el Kazekage. No será fácil volver a Konoha sin separarme de él por lo menos una semana, y eso será probablemente todo el tiempo de vacaciones que me corresponda al año. ¡Y no puedo dejar a Gaara justo en vacaciones! Voy a depender de las misiones que se me asignen a Konoha para ver a los demás... ¡y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo! Pero estaría a su lado cada tarde, cada hora, cada segundo... Junto a su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes, al calor de su cuerpo, a su compañía... ¿pero y qué hay de la diversión con Gai, Ten-chan y Neji-kun? Aaahh... me está por doler la cabeza..._

_oOo_

Y el suelo duro bajo su saco de dormir no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Eran las diez de la noche, apenas a dos horas de la cita, Lee ya había cenado y estaba con Neji en su tienda de campaña meditando sobre su situación. Ten-Ten estaba bañándose con otras kunoichi en el río pero le aseguró que volvería a tiempo para darle los últimos ánimos antes del encuentro. Pero contra más vueltas le daba, menos entendía. Sus pensamientos nublaban el sonido de los animales y aves nocturnas que se escuchaban a través de la densa arboleda; entre sus brazos se encontraba hundida su cara, contra la almohada, ocultando la luz de la fogata que había afuera.

Estaba tan profundamente concentrado en sí mismo... Los movimientos fueron tan precisos y limpios que no tuvo la menor oportunidad de saber lo que pasaba o de defenderse. Los dedos impactaron los puntos exactos y Lee quedó inconsciente en el acto, sus músculos atrofiados.

oOo

Neji estaba temblando, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, se había atrevido a hacerlo... el Juuken había surtido efecto, tal y como había esperado, los músculos de Lee yacían relajados y Neji sabía perfectamente que no podría moverse por unas cuantas horas. La imagen disparó un repentino arrebato de terror en Neji. ¡Pero no podía echarse atrás ahora! Ya está... nadie se llevaría a Lee... Gaara no se lo robaría a Konoha, ¡Se quedaría con ellos! El perseverante, hábil (aunque nunca se lo fuera a conceder, si eso significaba seguir entrenando juntos), inocente y amable Lee se quedaría en su grupo. Se acercó despacio y buscó su muñeca para revisar que sus signos vitales fueran normales, sólo después de comprobar que lo eran su ritmo cardíaco apenas bajó. No le había hecho ningún daño irreparable. Ahora sólo restaba esperar a su lado, verlo despertar, contarle una excusa medianamente creíble, o no contarle nada en absoluto... ¿qué importaba? Lo importante era que no se iría de su lado. Sólo un par de horas y entonces... Sus sentidos, aumentados por la adrenalina de lo que acababa de hacer, detectaron el ataque e hicieron que Neji saltara como un resorte de su sitio junto a Lee. Un shuriken atravesó el aire desde la entrada, rasgando la parte posterior de la tienda.

- "¿¡NEJI?!"

oOo

- "¡Ten-Ten! ¡Detente, no ocurre nada!" Neji enseguida se irguió y trató de parecer casual.

- "Escuché los movimientos, ¡Sentí tu chakra, y el de Lee desaparecer! ¡Puedo reconocerlo perfectamente y en cualquier momento, así que no trates de engañarme, usaste el Juuken! ¿Pero... por qué a Lee?" Una Ten-Ten con el cabello aún empapado y suelto enseguida se arrodilló junto a su amigo y lo volteó para verle la cara. Parecía estar sumido en un sueño del que luchaba por despertar.

- "Hunn.. aahh.. mi cuello..." – gimió Lee.

- "¿¡Lo atacaste!?"

- "¡Ten-Ten! Sabes que yo no haría eso... ¡Es nuestro compañero!"

- "P-pero... Te vi dejar inconscientes a tus adversarios antes... sé que tu Juuken puede hacer esto... Neji, no quiero pensar que es así, ...pero... ¿Cómo explicas ésto? ¡Está inmovilizado!" – la angustia estaba haciendo presa de Ten-Ten poco a poco mientras veía como los ojos de Lee la miraban sin entender y sus brazos no se movían ni un ápice.

- "Qué... me ocurre... unn.."

- "Lee... yo... ¡¡Neji, devuélvelo a su estado normal!!"

- "¡NO! Ah- es,... es decir... " – la respuesta de Neji hizo que los ojos de Ten-Ten se abrieran hasta quedar tan redondos como los de su convaleciente compañero.

- "...¡¿TÚ?!"

- "Yo... ...es... ¡¡¡es como debe ser!!!" – Respondió Neji, reemplazando su descuido con renovada ira.

- "¡¿Qué dices?!" – Ten-Ten estaba cada vez más indignada y herida.

- "Es como debe ser... ¡Lee pertenece en Konoha! ¡No puedo dejar que un pelirrojo caiga así sin más en su vida y se lo lleve al desierto como a un sirviente, por más que sea elite, Kazekage o un demonio!"

- "Neji... cállate... estás destrozando todo... arregla esto mientras hay tiempo..."

- "¡No! No voy a hacerlo, ¡Lee se queda! ¡Yo sé lo que es mejor para él!"

- "N-Neji... Pero con qué maldito derecho estás-..." – Lee estaba absolutamente estupefacto. Toda la escena parecía un sueño... no, una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla. Y tenía que despertar pronto o nunca llegaría a las ruinas, donde Gaara lo esperaba bajo la luz de la luna.

- "Lee... No te preocupes, no va a pasarte nada... no dejaré que te lleven. Es todo un truco para alejarte de nosotros... Yo voy a protegerte..."

- "¡¡Neji, estás diciendo estupideces, reacciona de una vez!!"

- "¡SILENCIO! ¡Tengo mis razones, Ten-Ten! Lo que le pase a Lee es más importante para mí que lo que le pase al Kazekage, ¡¿no lo entiendes?!" – gritó Neji, – "Más importante que tú o que yo, o que cualquier otra cosa. Quiero estar con él, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ya lo dije! ¿Es mucho pedir? ¡Le hará bien estar en Konoha, lo sé!"

- "¡¡Neji, sólo estás celoso de Gaara!!"

- "¡Vaya, mis felicitaciones! ¿Acaso las mujeres no son más rápidas notando ese tipo de cosas?" – respondió sarcásticamente Neji, – "Y ahora que ya lo sab-"

De pronto la cabeza de Lee dio a parar con su almohada. Ten-Ten se había levantado, abandonando su lugar junto a Lee, y se paró en la entrada a la tienda.

- "Neji, sal aquí fuera un momento. Si no haces que Lee vuelva a la normalidad, te obligaré a hacerlo. ¡Aunque tenga que luchar contigo! ¡VAS A LAMENTARTE POR ESTO!"

- "¿Qu?"

oOo

Lee se quedó a oscuras en la tienda, con los ojos, que era lo único que podía mover, como platos. Afuera se escuchaban las voces de Neji y Ten-Ten a los gritos. Por favor, por todo lo que es divino en esta tierra, que los gritos no llegaran demasiado lejos.

- "¡No puedo creer que pusieras tus egoístas sentimientos por encima de aquello que Lee desea!" – se escuchaba la ahora especialmente aguda voz de Ten-Ten, - "¿A eso le llamas preocuparte por alguien? ¿Querer lo mejor para él? ¿A ESO LE LLAMAS DECIR QUE ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE TÚ?"

- "No quieres hacer esto, Ten-Ten... sabes que no tienes opor-"

- "¡CÁLLATE, no quiero oírte más! Eres despreciable, eso no es querer a alguien sino quererte a ti mismo! ¡Lee está sufriendo porque tiene que tomar una decisión que pondrá la felicidad de quien ama por encima de la suya... ¡y tú te limitas a intentar arrancarlo de su lado! Qué equivocada estaba acerca de tí..."

Se escucharon muchos sonidos de invocación. Las armas de Ten-Ten estaban preparadas.

- "Espera, ¿es en serio? No podrás siquiera..-"

- "¡ORRYAAAAAA!"

- "!! ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten!" – sonido metálico de decenas de pequeñas armas arrojadizas saliendo disparadas en todas direcciones debido a la defensa celestial del Hyuuga. Entre golpes y gritos Lee intentaba, en vano, procesar toda aquella información mientras sentía como su brazo se dormía bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Parecía que era cierto, que por más que aquella situación superara en surrealismo a cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido, estaba despierto.

oOo

Afuera Neji estaba viviendo una experiencia única. Estaba viendo, en primera persona, cómo un Hyuuga pasaba un mal trago en un combate frente a Ten-Ten. La muchacha parecía conocer su punto débil mejor que cualquier adversario, probablemente por la cantidad de horas que pasaba viéndolo entrenar. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que aquello podía volverse en su contra en un momento como éste? Los kunai no paraban de volar en dirección a su punto ciego, el único grado de visión que el Byakugan era incapaz de cubrir en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Neji estaba teniendo un tiempo muy difícil intentando evitarlo, la última vez que lo habían intentado atacar directamente sobre ese punto casi no la había contado. Logró atestar varios golpes blandos sobre sus órganos no vitales y algunos músculos pero las oportunidades de ataque se reducían inmensamente, dejando a Neji habilitado únicamente para defenderse desesperadamente de los objetos que volaban hacia él desde todas direcciones; su chakra estaba amenazando con abandonarlo. Empezó a sentirse mareado, agotado, cuando usando su brazo menos golpeado, Ten-Ten invocó trece nuevas armas, pero esta vez Neji sólo vio atacar a doce de ellas. Un bastón impactó con fuerza en su cabeza, justo donde su vista blanca no existía. Los casi invisibles iris de los ojos de Neji desaparecieron bajo sus párpados y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento unos instantes. Ten-Ten no se detuvo, aún impulsada por el arranque repentino de ira, y se apuró a atarlo con una soga metálica para impedir que se siguiera defendiendo.

- "¡Tú te quedas aquí. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer!"

- "Agh... Ten-Ten..."

- "¡Y calladito, oíste!" – nuevamente Lee pudo ver a su amiga, que entró solamente para agarrar los primeros calcetines de Neji que encontró y atarlos para armar una mordaza, – "enseguida estoy contigo, Lee."

o.O

Una vez que Neji estaba acomodado en el fondo de la tienda de capaña, Ten-Ten se acercó a Lee, que la miraba como si nunca hubiera visto una ninja antes. No lo había visto, pero sólo de escucharlo Lee sabía que habían tenido un combate muy intenso allá afuera, un poco por lo que duró y en especial, por el resultado. Una sensación extraña pero finalmente agradable lo invadió cuando el peso de su cuerpo desapareció de encima de su brazo, dejando que la sangre circulase nuevamente. Ten-Ten lo había levantado en brazos.

- "Lee... siento todo esto" – atinó a decir. Neji no se movía un ápice en su rincón.

- "No, yo lo siento... esto es todo mi culpa." – respondió Lee mirando la silueta inmóvil de Neji.

- "¡No seas tonto... Lee no baka! No es tu culpa... pero necesito que me digas algo, cuanto antes." – Lee la miró cuidadosamente. La hora estaba casi encima suyo.

- "Ya sé a qué te refieres. ...Yo... quiero ir. Quiero verlo. Quiero encontrarme con él. Pero... Neji..."

- "¡No se hable más!"

Haciendo gala de la fuerza que los duros entrenamientos de Gai lograron en ella, Ten-Ten usó la fuerza que le quedaba, potenciada ahora por las ganas de ayudar a su amigo cuando más la necesitaba. Sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, los dos salieron en dirección al encuentro de medianoche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Razones de la tardanza: **AAAAAHhhhhhh la facultad y otros sucesos privados (algunos felices y otros bastante tristes, incluyendo la enfermedad grave e inminente muerte de un familiar muy querido) me mantuvieron distante de la escritura. Espero que no se enojaran. Ésto lo hago gratis, escribo cuando puedo.

**Notas sobre el último capítulo: **Bueno, espero que no los haya decepcionado! Realmente me sorprendí a mí misma usando tanto a Ten-Ten en mi historia, siendo que en la historia original casi no tiene peso. Me preguntaron si es GaaLee o LeeGaa... creo que voy a dejarlo a criterio de ustedes ;) ¿O hacemos votación para un cap extra? xD

También había tenido la idea de hacer un "elige tu propia aventura" con varios finales alternativos, desde algunos interesantes hasta otros con '_crack pairings_'. Pero no voy a hacerlo a menos que realmente me den ganas. Hay un final en particular que me tienta, e incluye a Gai-sensei... (y no con Lee!).

Gente: Fue un PLACER haber escrito para ustedes :) Para ser mi primera fanfic me hicieron sentir como en casa. Espero tener alguna buena idea para otra fic en el futuro. Fue un verdadero placer.

_Al final... ¿El amor habrá triunfado? ¡No se pierdan..._

**Próximo update: Epílogo!**

Como dicen las propagandas de Sprite... el amor te vuelve idiota :D

**Notas**:

ORRYAA!! – Grito típico que hacen los hombres antes de golpear muy fuerte en los anime shonen (para chicos) P

Hakkeshou Kaiten – Esa defensa giratoria loca de Neji (creo que esto ya lo había aclarado antes)

Lee no baka – Lee, idiota!


	18. EPILOGO Recorriendo Caminos de Arena

Disclaimer: No poseo derechos sobre Naruto, el ombligo de Sai, los dientes de Suigetsu, el peinado de Chouji en Shippuuden... o sea, de Nartuto ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Pero quiero el peinado de Chouji en Shippuudeeeen!! x3

Gracias a **KakaIru**, **oOo BrEnDa Je T aImE oOo**, **xO-NightMare-Ox**, **nanami Al chan**, **hinata-san**, **Neruske**, **Gadiss Grayword **y a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y me inspiraron a terminar de escribir esta historia :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epílogo – Recorriendo Caminos de Arena.

Gaara estaba esperando pacientemente en una de las columnas que reposaban sobre la hierba. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando inconscientemente hacia las estrellas, intentando distraer su atención de esa extraña sensación que se cernía en su estómago y que nunca había experimentado antes. Un nudo espantoso se retorcía en su interior, y por la sensación de ansiedad que sentía y que tantas veces había oído describir podía concluir que estaba sintiendo algo muy cercano al temor. ¿Aparecería Lee? ¿Sería Gaara digno de suficiente... _amor_ como para dejarlo todo por estar a su lado? Amor... la palabra aún sonaba extraña incluso en sus pensamientos. Sólo Lee podía hacerle sentirse así, descubrir todos esos nuevos sentimientos que reposaban dentro de él.

Al ver a extraña silueta que se acercaba sintió algo todavía más extraño: La tranquilidad de ver aquello que deseaba ver y al mismo tiempo los nervios de ver aquello que deseaba ver... ¿Sería el amor siempre así de contradictorio? Algo no estaba bien. Aquella silueta no era normal, y el sonido de las pisadas no era el de las de Lee, que tan bien reconocía.

- "Buenas noches. Estoo..." – comenzó a decir en voz muy baja Lee, que seguía en brazos de su –ahora de por vida– mejor amiga Ten-Ten. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle su inusual entrada sin poner a Neji en una situación potencialmente mortal. ¿Cómo justificar aparecer frente a tu novio en brazos de tu mejor amiga? Sin embargo alguien estaría contento... Sí, después de todo Kankurou le había ganado su apuesta a Temari: que Lee nunca se presentaría aquella noche por su propio pie.

- "¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Quién te hizo ésto? ¿Fue un enemigo? Me encargaré personalmente..." Por un momento el significado de la aparición de Lee en aquel lugar pareció desaparecer en la mente de Gaara. La visión de Lee totalmente quieto era casi... surreal.

- "¡Tranquilo! Estoy bien, sólo..."

- "Kazekage-sama, tome por favor, le hago entrega. Ahora pertenece a sus brazos," – interrumpió Ten-Ten, – "Ya me encargué de la persona que hizo ésto personalmente, no volverá a interferir."

- "Estoy bien" le sonrió tímidamente Lee mientras era depositado en los brazos de un Gaara más perplejo que nunca antes en su vida, - "volveré a moverme en una o dos horas..." Aunque era esbelto, Gaara poseía mucha fuerza y lo sostuvo sin tambalearse. Sus ojos entraron en contacto y ambos se ruborizaron por la atípica situación. El momento pareció extenderse en todas direcciones, no tener fin... Ten-Ten había desaparecido y sólo los rodeaba la tibia brisa de la noche que jugaba entre los árboles.

- "Tuve en cuenta lo que me dijiste y espero haber hecho lo correcto. No he pensando qué opción es la que me daría más tranquilidad, o qué es lo que sería mejor para mí. Era muy confuso decidir así, cualquiera que fuera la decisión que tomara, sentía que me iba a arrepentir por no haber elegido la otra... Lo que he pensado entonces con calma es qué sería más duro para mí dejar, qué error me sería imposible de soportar. Y estoy listo para ir contigo" – dijo Lee.

Gaara no respondía, sólo lo miraba con atención a través de sus hermosos ojos verdes intentando absorber lo que acababa de oír. Algunos habrían llamado loco a Lee. ¡Pero había elegido amarlo! Lo había elegido a él...

Al ver que el pelirrojo se había quedado sin habla, Lee agregó:

- "Te... abrazaría, pero..."

- "Te amo" dijo entonces simplemente Gaara y se inclinó para besarlo tan tiernamente, que ni con toda la práctica del mundo lo habría hecho mejor. Era un beso sincero, lleno de devoción y de calor, un beso de bienvenida. Mientras se llenaba del muchacho entre sus brazos sintió que un brazo tembloroso rodeaba despacio su cuello. Lee había roto la barrera de lo imposible otra vez y estaba acariciando su pelo.

- "Quizás sea una locura... pero quiero intentarlo. Yo también te amo," – respondió Lee, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – "y siento que juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa," – le sonrió.

ooOOoo

El verano aún azotaba sin piedad las arenas del desierto del país del Viento. Lee sentía que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento, pero apenas se le cruzaba ese pensamiento por la cabeza se sumaba otras 100 flexiones a su repertorio. El gimnasio interior de Sunagakure era amplio y estaba perfectamente equipado, y ni hablar de la buena sombra que ofrecía en una tarde como esa. Las cosas estaban marchando perfectamente, y aunque estaba lejos de Konoha, Lee estaba muy cerca de su nuevo hogar.

Una vez por mes su tarea era viajar hasta Konoha para llevar y traer noticias no urgentes y correo especial de alta prioridad. Cada cual estaba avanzando poco a poco en su camino: Se sabía que Neji estaba saliendo con Ten-Ten desde hace varios meses, pero decían que aquello no funcionaba del todo, que él se centraba demasiado en su carrera y que no tenía tiempo para dedicarle a ella. Pero finalmente se convirtió en un excelente miembro de ANBU reconocido por toda la aldea y las cosas entre ellos mejoraron, ahora tiene más tiempo para ella que la mayoría de los Jounin. Nunca se supo lo de su asunto con Lee... Y aunque su actitud había cambiado, Neji aún no había intentado hablar en persona con él.

Otra cosa que notó Lee era que el correo entre Temari y Shikamaru referente a los exámenes Chuunin eran curiosamente frecuentes, incluso fuera de temporada. De hecho también compartían alguna que otra carta extra-oficial... Naruto había alcanzado el nivel de Jounin y parecía que nada lo detendría en su ascensión a lo más alto. Se sabía que Gai-sensei iba ganando su cuenta de enfrentamientos con Kakashi-san por 76 a 75... Y hablando de Kakashi-san, hasta se oía decir que lo habían encontrado junto a Iruka-sensei en una situación que... ¡Eeen fin! Lo importante era que todos estaban bien y dando lo mejor de sí mismos en ambas aldeas. Poco a poco Lee se dio cuenta de que no perdió un hogar, sino que había ganado otro, y que su vida seguía adelante de la mejor manera.

Llegó la tarde y se hicieron las siete; Gaara ya habría terminado su trabajo arriba en su oficina. Lee salió de la ducha dejando que el agua fresca de su pelo recorriera su cuerpo antes de secarlo con una toalla. Más tarde estaría encontrándose con su pareja para preguntarle cómo le fue con su trabajo y para hacerle compañía el resto del día, para recorrer junto a él, como cada noche después de cenar, los caminos de arena que rodean la inmensa aldea ...y si tenía la oportunidad, de acompañarlo durante la noche también.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Gracias a **dany-chan**,** KuTe-chan**,** Gaara-chuu**,** Nakayoshi-chan**,** yuriko-hime**,** oOo BrEnDa Je T aImE oOo**, **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**,** nanami Al chan**,** Dr!n**,** Kotoko Hyuuga**,** Metherlence Reverie**,** Pandora.SamaU**,** GadissGrayword**,** Matt Jeevas**, **betty-sama hinata-san**,** Shadowmew**,** solarys**,** hinata-san**,** Bunny1986**,** Neko Rheeid**,** KakaIru**,** xO-NightMare-Ox **y **Neruske** por su apoyo durante el tiempo que tardé en escribir esta fic y a todos los que escriban reviews a partir de ahora.

**Mensaje extra de la autora**

¡Saludos a todos! **Disfruten** cada momento de su vida cuanto puedan pues el **presente** es lo que importa (un feliz presente crea un feliz pasado y trae buenas expectativas para el futuro), escuchen mucha **música** sea cual sea mientras les guste, **valoren** aquello que tienen y sáquenle **provecho**, cuiden su **cuerpo** y su **mente** en forma lo más **sana** posible, no le hagan a los demás lo que **no** quieran que les hagan a ustedes (diviértanse tanto como puedan mientras **no molesten** a los demás), consuman **yaoi **en cantidades **industriales** y les garantizo mucha **satisfacción en sus vidas**. ¡Sayounara!


End file.
